The Fullmoon Syndrome
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Chap7! Remus' Entschluss steht fest: Er will sein Leben so leben wie er will! Sein Weg führt ihn auf dunkle und schwere Pfade auf denen Grausames und Schönes auf ihn wartet. Seid dabei... Remus slash yaoi OOC
1. Goodbye Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: JKR, WB gehört Harry Potter. Ich hab's nur kurz entliehen...

Titel: The Fullmoon Syndrome

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: K+ bis M (oder PG13 - R) für spätere Kapitel

Pairing: Remus slash

Warning: leicht AU, OOC, OC

Updates: jeden Sonntag außer im Forum steht was anderes

**x x x x x x x x**

**The Fullmoon Syndrome**

**x x x x x**

by Toyo Malloy

**x**

Chapter One: _Goodbye Hogwarts _

**x x x**

Er kämmte seine Haare. Sein Spiegelbild zeigte ihm ein jugendliches Gesicht, doch das haselnussbraune Haar war mit kleinen grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Seine Augen waren müde und die leichten Augenringe unter ihnen verrieten seine Müdigkeit.

Er kämmte seine Haare vor dem Spiegel. Das Spiegelbild zeigte ihm ein jugendliches Gesicht, doch das haselnussbraune Haar war mit kleinen grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Die Augen waren müde und leichte Augenringe verrieten seine Erschöpfung.

Vor drei Tagen war Vollmond gewesen und Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn erst heute Morgen aus der Krankenstation entlassen.

Die Verwandlung war an diesem Vollmond besonders schmerzhaft gewesen und hatte ihn kraftlos und müde zurückgelassen. Der erdfarbene Umhang, den er trug war schäbig und verschlissen. Er hatte ihn ausgewählt, weil er der einzige war den er besaß, der keine Flicken oder sichtbare Ausbesserungen hatte. (Den letzten Satz finde ich etwas lang und gewunden.)

Als er mit seinem Haar fertig war, blickte er noch einmal genau in den großen Spiegel der Schranktür. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er einen armseligen Anblick bot.

„Bist du fertig, Remus?" rief eine Stimme von unten aus Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Komme gleich!" Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Er musste sich wohl damit abfinden, dass er erst nach ein paar Tagen und einigen guten Mahlzeiten wieder er selbst sein würde. Er steckte den Zauberstab in die Tasche seiner Robe und ging die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hinunter.

Seine Freunde warteten schon auf ihn. James, der adrette junge Mann mit dem rebellischen schwarzen Haar und der Brille, hielt seine Freundin bei der Hand. Lily, die Wilde mit dem roten Haar und dem freundlichen Lächeln, schaute James mit leuchtenden Augen an. Sie blickten auf, als Remus die Treppen hinunter kam und lächelten. Die beiden sahen einfach so zufrieden in ihrem Glück aus. Remus Augen wanderten von James und Lily zu Sirius.

Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte gegen eines der Sofas und seine Lippen zierte das übliche gelassene Lächeln. Die langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und die feine elegante Ausgehrobe mit den glänzenden Knöpfen vollendeten das Bild eines jungen Mannes, dem die Welt sprichwörtlich zu Füssen lag. Remus fühlte sich mit einem Mal noch schäbiger und hässlicher. Sein Blick fiel schnell auf Peter. Der dickere Junge saß in einem der Sessel und grinste ihn voller Freude an. Seine Augen funkelten bei dem Gedanken an das Fest und die Übergabe der Zeugnisse. Remus versuchte sich von der guten Laune seines Freundes anstecken zu lassen.

„Wird auch Zeit, dass du kommst. Das Fest fängt gleich an und ich will nichts verpassen." meinte Sirius ungeduldig. Remus lächelte entschuldigend.

„Du willst doch nur so schnell wie möglich zu Claudia. Der Rest ist dir ja eigentlich egal." sagte James lachend und klopfte seinem besten Freund beherzt auf den Rücken.

„Dann lasst uns endlich gehen. Ich bin gespannt auf die Zeugnisübergabe, also macht schon." Lily schob James in Richtung des Portraitloches, während Sirius und Peter lachten.

Der Abend war wirklich ein Ereignis und Remus hatte sich von der allgemeinen Euphorie und der guten Stimmung mitreißen lassen. Das Fest war nur für die Abschlussklassen und die große Halle wirkte mit nur so wenigen Schülern und den Lehrern riesengroß und seltsam leer. Die großen Haustische waren verschwunden und hatten vier kleinen runden Tischen in den jeweiligen Hausfarben Platz gemacht.

Es schien eine Welt zu sein, die vollkommen aus der Realität gehoben war.

Remus sah, dass sich die Schüler vermischten, wie es sonst nur selten der Fall war. Ravenclaws tranken mit Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors lachten über die Witze von Slytherins und sogar die ewige Fehde zwischen Sirius, James und Snape schien für diesen einen Abend vergessen.

Das rege Treiben endete, als um 20 Uhr mit dem Schlag der Schulglocke der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore aufstand und das Wort an die Schüler richtete. Remus verfolgte jedes einzelne Wort voller Interesse und Spannung. Wie viel er diesem Mann doch zu verdanken hatte. Dank ihm war Remus nun ein vollwertiger Zauberer. Ein anderer Schulleiter hätte ihn wahrscheinlich wegen seiner Lycanthropie nicht in die Schule aufgenommen.

Die meisten Eltern, deren Kinder gebissen worden waren, haben es meist nicht einmal probiert, ihre Kinder zur Schule zu schicken, sondern versuchten, ihnen das meiste zu Hause beizubringen.

Aber er hatte Glück gehabt und war dank des großen Herzens und dem scharfen Geist von Albus Dumbledore auf die Schule gekommen. Hier hatte er die wohl glücklichste Zeit seines bisherigen Lebens verbracht und gute Freunde gefunden. Er hatte Angst dieses Leben aufgeben zu müssen. Er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, für immer Schüler in Hogwarts bleiben zu können.

Als die Ausgabe der Zeugnisse kam, strahlte Remus über beide Ohren. Mit vor Freude blitzenden Augen nahm er das Zeugnis vom Schulleiter entgegen und vergaß für einen Moment all seine Probleme. Das Pergament in der Hand, ging er die Reihe durch und schüttelte allen Lehrern die Hand und grinste vor sich hin. Der Moment nahm ihn gefangen und Remus schwebte in seiner kleinen glücklichen Welt, in der es alle seine Probleme nicht gab. Erst das Gespräch seiner Freunde, die am Rand der Halle standen und interessiert ihre Zeugnisse verglichen, holte ihn aus seinem Traumland zurück.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt wir haben die volle Punktzahl in Verwandlung und in Zauberkunst." sagte Sirius zu James und lächelte stolz. „Und siehst du hier die Anmerkung… Mann, volle 20 Punkte. Die können gar nicht anders als uns zu nehmen, also mach dir keine Sorgen, James."

„Aber die 15 Punkte in Zaubertränke machen mir Sorgen, Sirius. Ich wusste, dass der uns keine 18 Punkte gibt." James seufzte. „Ich glaube das war eine Stinkbombe zuviel letzten Monat, Tatze."

„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, James." erwiderte Sirius unbesorgt. „15 Punkte liegen noch im Akzeptanzbereich. Bei 14 wäre es erst kritisch geworden. Was hast du denn in Zaubertränke, Moony?" Die Blicke seiner Freunde richteten sich auf Remus. Er zog die Schleife von dem eingerollten Pergament, brach das Wachssiegel mit dem Hogwarts-Wappen und entrollte sein Zeugnis.

Er blickte zum ersten Mal auf seine gesamten Abschlussnoten. Er konnte stolz auf sich sein. Verwandlung 18 Punkte, Zauberkunst und Alte Runen 19 Punkte und in seinem Lieblingsfach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste 20 Punkte, die volle Punktzahl. Remus lächelte. Überrascht blickte er auf seine Note für Zaubertränke: 18 Punkte. Wer hätte das gedacht. Remus war eines von Adisons Lieblingsopfern und wurde pro Stunde mindestens zweimal heruntergemacht.

„Also, was has du denn nun?" fragte Sirius noch einmal und beugte sich interessiert über Remus' Zeugnis.

„18 Punkte!" antwortete Remus stolz.

„Was?" Nun beugten sich auch James, Lily und Peter über sein Zeugnis.

„Tatsächlich…" bestätigte Lily verblüfft. „Du hast bestimmt die beste Note von unserem Gryffindor-Jahrgangs."

„18 Punkte! Ich frage mich warum ausgerechnet du? Adison hatte dich immer besonders auf dem Kieker." meinte Peter und Remus konnte nicht anderes beleidigt zu antworten:

„Vielleicht, weil ich gelernt habe!"

„Wie auch immer…" warf Sirius beiläufig ein. „Jetzt ist Spaß angesagt, also auf zur Bohle. Wenn ich es richtig mitgekriegt habe wollte Simon die Bohle ein bisschen auf Vordermann bringen."

**Moon nooM**

Der Abend verging nicht besonders schnell und Remus' Laune sank von Minute zu Minute. Sirius und James kannten nur ein Thema: ihre Ausbildung zum Auror. Was würden sie für Spaß haben und was für Abenteuer würden sie wohl erleben. Doch das Thema war schnell vergessen, als Claudia, ein hübsches Hufflepuff-Mädchen, an ihren Tisch kam. Remus seufzte innerlich. Die beiden Pärchen lachten und tuschelten. Sirius, Charmeur der er war, badete in Claudias Aufmerksamkeit und umgarnte sie mit Komplimenten. James und Lily saßen dicht beieinander, kicherten und küssten sich und tauschten leise Dinge aus, die nur für die beiden bestimmt waren. Remus fühlte sich wie das sprichwörtliche fünfte Rand am Wagen. Als er sich nach Peter umdrehte stellte er fest, dass der sich schon lang abgesetzt hatte und nun bei einer Gruppe Jungs am Ravenclaw- Tisch saß.

Remus stand auf, steckte sein Zeugnis in die Tasche und verließ das rege Treiben an und um den vier Tischen. Seine Schritte hallten in seinen Ohren immer lauter je näher er der Tür zur Eingangshalle kam… jedenfalls kam es Remus so vor.

An der Tür warf er noch einmal einen letzten Blick zurück. Angesichts des bevorstehenden Abschieds von Hogwarts kam ein furchtbares Gefühl der Verlassenheit in ihm hoch.

Schnell schloss er die Türe hinter sich. Sein Kopf war voll mit Bildern glücklicher Schüler und er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er sie beneidete. Die Schule war verlassen und die Gänge gespenstig leer. Um ihn herum herrschte eine beängstigende Stille.

Schließlich waren nur noch die Abschlussklassen und die Lehrer in Hogwarts. Remus steuerte den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum an, überlegte es sich aber dann doch anders. Er wollte nicht allein in diesem Zimmer sitzen, in dem er so viel Zeit mit seinen besten Freunden hatte, umgeben von Dingen, Gefühlen und Gerüchen die ihn an so vieles erinnerten. Alles nur um auf das nächste ungewisse Ereignis zu warten.

Er verließ das Schulgebäude. In Hagrids Hütte brannte kein Licht. Der Wildhüter war bestimmt im Verbotenen Wald. Remus schlenderte an der Hütte vorbei in Richtung der großen Wiesenfläche vor dem Quidditch- Stadion. Es war eine warme Nacht. Der Himmel war klar und die Sterne und der Mond leuchteten hell. Remus wand seinen Blick vom Himmel ab. Er fürchtete nichts anderes so sehr wie den Mond und sein Unheil bringendes Licht. Gleichzeitig gab es eine Seite in ihm, die genau das über alles liebte und das war die Seite in sich die Remus ebenso fürchtete wie den Mond und sein Licht. Der abnehmende Mond sah noch fast voll aus und die Nacht war ungewöhnlich hell.

Remus' Sinne waren, wie immer so kurz nach Vollmond, immer noch geschärft. Er roch das sommerliche Gras, hörte die Tiere und Wesen im Wand und das Geräusch des wellenschlagenden Wassers im weit entfernten See.

Die Gedanken des Werwolfes kreisten um den merkwürdigen Brief, den er heute Morgen bekommen hatte. Eine offizielle Vorladung vom Zaubereiministerium. Der Brief war kurz und prägnant gewesen:

_Sehr geehrter Herr Remus J. Lupin,_

_wir vom Zaubereiministerium ersuchen Sie, sich nach Ihrem Abgang von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, bis zum 31ten Juli im Ministerium, in der Abteilung zur Kontrolle magischer Tierwesen im Büro 253 zu melden. Sollten Sie sich bis zu diesem Datum nicht bei uns gemeldet haben, werden Sie von einem unserer Auroren- Teams zu einem Termin eskortiert. Wir bitten Sie daher im Interesse beider Parteien, die Frist einzuhalten. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Leonora Langley _

_Abteilung für die Kontrolle Magischer Tierwesen_

Remus hatte Angst. Was konnte das Ministerium bloß von ihm wollen? Es konnte eigentlich nur damit zu tun haben, dass er ein Werwolf war. Doch was genau wollten sie von ihm? Seit Remus als kleiner Junge gebissen worden und in St. Mungus und im Ministerium gewesen war, mochte er diese Orte überhaupt nicht. Sie vermittelten ihm ein Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und die kalten verächtlichen Blicke der Leute hatten ihn noch viele Nächte hindurch verfolgt. Selbst jetzt, über dreizehn Jahre später, war ihm immer noch nicht wohl, wenn er an damals zurück dachte.

Der Brief lag ganz oben in seinem Koffer und noch hatte er seinen Freunden nichts davon erzählt. Am Anfang hatte er geglaubt, er hätte einfach Angst davor, diesen Brief seinen Freunde zu zeigen. Jetzt war ihm klar, dass er es nicht wollte. Es war langsam an der Zeit, so hatte er es beschlossen, dass Remus John Lupin anfing, für sich selbst zu sorgen. Die Welt war groß. Er konnte ja wohl kaum bei jedem kleinen Etwas zu James oder Sirius rennen um sich von ihnen helfen zu lassen.

Er würde stark sein.

Remus sah auf und blickte zum Himmel, zum Mond. Er würde stark sein und sein Leben meistern.

**Moon nooM**

tbc.

**x x x x**

Remus: Sag mal warum benutz du eigentlich mich für dieses Projekt. Normalerweise schreibst du doch über Draco oder Harry. Es beunruhigt mich vor allem, weil das hier nicht gerade deine normale Humorsache zu sein scheint.

Toyo: Tja, Pech gehabt. Du wirst wohl damit leben müssen. g_rins _

Remus: So etwas in der Richtung habe ich schon befürchtet.

Toyo: Du wirst es schon überleben...

Remus: ... bist du sicher?

Toyo: _mit den Schultern zuck_

Remus: An alle die es interessiert: **HILFE!**

**x x x x **

Für mehr Info: das Forum checken. Link im Steckbrief.


	2. The First Steps & The Price of Freedom

DISCLAIMER: Ob mir HP gehört...? Nicht mal in meinen Träumen.

**x x x x x x x x**

**The Fullmoon Syndrome**

**x x x x x**

by Toyo Malloy

**x**

Chapter Two: _The First Steps_

**x x x**

„Und das sind deine beiden Zimmer." Die ältere Dame deutete auf eine der zwei Türen am Ende des Ganges. Etwas verwirrt sah Remus seine Vermieterin an.

„Aber ich hatte doch nur für ein Zimmer bezahlt." Die Dame, Mrs. Patton, lächelte ihn an und winkte ab. Remus hatte die alte Dame auf Anhieb gemocht. Sie erinnerte ihn an eine alte Bekannte seiner Eltern, die immer sehr nett zu ihm gewesen war. Er hoffte er würde sich mit ihr anfreunden können.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Junge. Das eine ist nur ein winziges Zimmerchen. Und benutzt wird es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Aber du kannst es gerne benutzen um deine Sachen zu verstauen. Es hat nämlich ein Verbindungstür zu deinem Zimmer."

„Vielen Dank."

„So, ich lass dich dann mal auspacken." Mrs. Patton lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal an und ging die Treppe hinunter, wahrscheinlich wieder in ihre Küche. Remus steuerte mit seinem Koffer die Türen an. Zuerst öffnete er die Tür zu dem wirklich kleinen Abstellräumchen. Er lächelte. Er könnte vielleicht aus ein paar Brettern ein Regal improvisieren. Und das Zimmerchen als kleine Bibliothek benutzen. Dann öffnete er die andere Tür.

Dieses Zimmer war groß und Remus konnte sich nicht daran satt sehen. Das hier sollte sein neues Zuhause werden, jedenfalls für die nächsten paar Jahre. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm hier gefallen würde. „Ein schöner Anfang." flüsterte Remus zu sich selbst. Er stellte seinen Koffer in alter Hogwarts- Manier am Fuß des Bettes ab. Das Bett stand im hinteren Teil des Zimmers in der Nähe eines großen Fensters. Gleich neben dran ein kleiner Tisch und ein Stuhl. In der vorderen Hälfte der Zimmer befand sich nichts anderes als ein kleiner Schrank und ein Teppich. Bescheiden aber auch gemütlich.

Remus begann mit dem Ausräumen. Der Koffer war alt und hatte schon seinem Großvater gehört, doch bisher hatte ihn dieses alte Stück nie im Stich gelassen. Er räumte die meisten seiner Kleider und Schuhe in den Schrank und stellte einige seiner Bücher auf den Tisch. Mit großer Vorsicht wickelte er seine Bilderrahmen aus dem Papier. Das Bild von seinen Eltern stellte er zu den Büchern auf den Tisch. Das Bild mit seinen Freunden aus dem letzten Urlaub hängte er mit Hilfe eines kleinen Zaubers an die Wand. Foto-Sirius sah Remus etwas fragend an und deutete in das Zimmer als wollte er wissen was Remus hier wollte.

Remus dachte mit ein bisschen Trauer an das alte Häuschen seiner Eltern zurück. Wie hatte er dieses Haus geliebt, aber der Verkauf hatte ihn von den Schulden befreit, die ihm seine Eltern hinterlassen mussten. Wenn Remus etwas in seinem Leben hasste dann war es, irgendjemandem Geld zu schulden. Das Haus half ihm, eine neue Zukunft aufzubauen ohne Schulden. Er war sich sicher seine Eltern wären damit einverstanden gewesen. Remus vermisste sie immer noch, besonders in den vielen Kleinigkeiten die sie so einzigartig gemacht hatten. Er konnte sich noch so gut daran erinnern, wie sich die Stimme seiner Mutter anhörte, wenn sie ihn zum Frühstück hinunter rief und ihre Gewohnheit immer mit dem Rücken zum Küchenfenster zu sitzen. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Auch jetzt musste er immer noch über den liebevollen Streit seiner Eltern um die Morgenzeitung am Frühstückstisch schmunzeln. Sein Vater war immer besonders bedacht darauf gewesen die Sportseite zu erobern, was ihm leider nicht immer gelang. Danach hatte er Remus immer davor gewarnt sich eine Frau zu suchen die an Quidditch interessiert war. Remus schüttelte den Kopf, konnte aber ein kleines Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Trotzdem... es war immer noch schwer zu begreifen, dass beide schon über drei Jahre tot waren.

Remus' Eltern waren bei einem magischen Unfall während einer Expedition in die Tropen umgekommen. Er hatte zwar gewusst das die Arbeit seiner Eltern als Forscher Magischer Geschöpfe manchmal gefährlich war, aber der Unfall hatte ihn wie ein Blitz getroffen. Die schwere Zeit die danach gekommen war, hatte er nur dank seiner Freunde und dem Schulleiter Hogwarts' überstanden. Dumbledore war seit dieser Zeit sein Vormund und hatte ihn bei vielem geholfen, unter anderem auch bei dem Verkauf des Hauses. Es war sogar ein bisschen Geld von dem Verkauf für ihn übrig geblieben. Damit konnte er dieses Zimmer für die Monate mieten, bis er sein erstes Gehalt bekommen würde.

Nächsten Monat würde er dann anfangen zu arbeiten. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er einen Job in der Zaubereibibliothek London bekommen hatte. Es war eine der ältesten Bibliotheken in Europa, sehr angesehen für ihre Sammlung alter Bücher und Schriften. Remus wusste genau, dass ihm die Arbeit dort gefallen würde.

Plötzlich klopfte es an sein Fenster. Etwas erschrocken drehte Remus sich um. Vor dem Fenster flatterte eine Eule. Er erkannte sofort Lilys Schleiereule Kleopatra. Er öffnete das Fenster. Kleopatra flatterte hinein. Sie drehte eine Runde im Zimmer, bevor sie sich auf Remus' Schulter niederließ und streckte ihm ihr Bein mit einem Brief entgegen. Er nahm ihn ihr ab.

„Danke Kleopatra." Die Eule schuhute leise, kniff sein Ohr liebevoll mit ihrem Schnabel und stupste ihn dann mit ihrem Köpfchen an. Wie es schien, erwartete sie eine Antwort. Neugierig öffnete Remus den Brief. Er rückte den Stuhl zurecht und ließ sich darauf nieder, Kleopatra immer noch auf seiner Schulter, bevor er zu lesen begann.

_Lieber Remus,_

_ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Mir geht es gut. _

_Du wirst kaum glauben was passiert ist. Ich bin immer noch so aufgeregt und musste es Dir einfach gleich erzählen. James hat mich gestern gefragt. Ja! Es war die Frage. Ich war so aufgeregt und konnte es kaum glauben. Remus, ich werde heiraten. Einen Termin haben wir noch nicht festgesetzt, aber trotzdem bin ich aufgeregt und so überglücklich. Aber genug von mir… Wie läuft denn so dein Umzug? Wir haben unsere letzten Sachen vor zwei Tagen in unser Haus nach Gordic's Hollow gebracht. _

_Sirius wohnt jetzt in einem Appartement in der Winkelgasse, hast du das gewusst? Ich war ganz schön erstaunt. Aber das war ja wirklich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Du weißt ja, was für Streit er mit seiner Familie hat. Die zwei fangen ja morgen mit ihrem Aurortraining an. Beide sind ja so aufgekratzt und kennen kein anderes Thema mehr. Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass es mir ziemlich auf den Geist geht. Ich fange ja erst nächste Woche in St. Mungus an und ich hatte in Erinnerung, dass du erst nächsten Monat anfängst. Also, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns am Freitag auf einen Kaffee in der Winkelgasse treffen? Ich hoffe, du hast Zeit. _

_Letzte Frage: Hast du etwas von Peter gehört? Da können wir ja am Freitag drüber reden, wenn du Zeit hast. _

_Viele liebe Grüße _

_Lily Evans (noch…)_

Remus lächelte. Also hatte James doch seinen Mut zusammengenommen. Sirius und er rätselten schon seit der Zeugnisübergabe, wann James Lily endlich fragen würde. Remus zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, sprach einen Spruch und aus seinem Koffer schweben Pergament, Schreibfeder und Tinte auf den Tisch. Er schrieb eine kurze Antwort, dass sie sich am Freitag um 10 Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel treffen könnten, band sie an das Bein der Eule und schickte sie los. Immer noch lächelnd blickte er der Eule hinterher. Er war sicher, Lily hatte ihm eine Menge zu erzählen. Jetzt fehlte eigentlich nur noch ein Kind und das Familienglück wäre perfekt.

Wenn jetzt nicht dieses unheilvolle Treffen im Ministerium wäre… Remus fühlte sich immer noch nicht wohl, wenn er daran dachte. Morgen! Morgen würde er wissen was der Grund dieses Briefes gewesen war, der ihn seit Wochen so beunruhigte.

„Remus?" Er hörte die Stimme von Mrs. Patton vor der Tür, bevor sie klopfte.

„Ja, Mrs. Patton. Kommen Sie ruhig rein." Die ältere Dame öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und steckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Ah, du bist mit dem Auspacken noch nicht fertig." kommentierte sie. „Ich wollte dir nur ein bisschen von meiner neuesten Kreation anbieten: Eine Apfel-Nusstorte. Willst du probieren?" Mit ihren Worten schien der Geruch von Frischgebackenem in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen.

„Wenn Sie ein Stück entbehren können." Die alte Dame lachte.

"Sogar zwei oder drei, wenn du sie schaffst."

„Da kann ich doch nicht nein sagen."

**Moon nooM**

Chapter end...

**x**

Chapter Three: _The Price of Freedom_

**x x x**

Remus überquerte die Straße und näherte sich der roten Telefonzelle. Sein Herz schlug schnell und er war über die Maßen angespannt. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass dieser Tag entscheidend für ihn sein würde. Er nahm den Hörer des Telefons in die Hand, wählte 62442 und wartete. Keine Sekunde später ertönte eine kühle weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Herzlich Willkommen beim Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren vollständigen Namen und Ihr Anliegen!"

„Remus John Lupin, ich bin hier wegen eines Termins bei Mrs. Langley, Abteilung für die Kontrolle Magischer Tierwesen." Es erklang ein Rattern und ein Anstecker mit der Aufschrift ‚_Remus J. Lupin, Termin bei KMTW' _wurde ausgedruckt. Er steckte ihn sich an und wartete darauf, dass die Stimme ihn mit einem künstlichen: „Wir wünschen ihnen einen schönen Tag." verabschiedete.

Als Remus in das Eingangshalle trat, hatte sich eine eisige Hand um sein Herz gelegt.

**Moon nooM**

Langsam begann der Hunger unerträglich zu werden. Seit sechs Stunden wartete Remus schon auf seinen Termin bei Mrs. Langley. Seit sechs Stunden saß er schon in diesem Gang vor ihrem Büro und wartete. Er hatte schon an anderen Türen geklopft und gefragt, ob sein Termin vielleicht verschoben worden sei, aber jeder sagte ihm nur, er solle sich gedulden und vor der Tür warten. Jedes Mal, wenn er fragte, wo diese, ihm nun langsam dubios erscheinende Mrs. Langley wäre, wurde ihm immer nur gesagt, sie wäre kurzfristig außer Haus gerufen worden. Remus fand das schon mehr als seltsam, schließlich gab es doch genug Mitarbeiter in dieser Sektion, oder!

Eigentlich wollte er schon seit einigen Stunden in den Eingangsbereich, um sich in der Cafeteria etwas zu Essen zu kaufen, doch die Angst, nach diesem unangenehmen Brief den Termin zu verpassen, ließ ihn immer weiter warten. Aber langsam machte sich ein anderes Gefühl breit, das sich nicht so leicht ignorieren ließ wie der Hunger: Er musste auf die Toilette.

Remus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und klopfte noch einmal an das Büro neben dem von Mrs. Langley. Wieder schob dieser ältere glatzköpfige Zauberer seinen Kopf aus der Tür. „Ja?" bei Remus Anblick schob sich ein leicht genervter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht. „Was willst du denn schon wieder?" fragte er.

„Wo finde ich in diesem Stockwerk denn die Toilette?" fragte Remus.

„Von meinem Büro aus die dritte Tür." sagte er knapp und knallt Remus die Tür vor der Nase zu. Remus seufzte und machte sich auf. Er brauchte nicht ganz vier Minuten auf Toilette, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und in den Gang des Ministeriums zurücktrat, sah er die hellblaue Robe einer Frau, die gerade die Tür aufschloss, vor der er die letzten sechs Stunden gesessen hatte. In schnellen Schritten trat er an sie heran. Er räusperte sich, einen Moment lang unentschlossen, bis er fragte:

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, sind Sie Mrs. Langley?". Die Frau blickte auf. Sie hatte ein rundes hübsches Gesicht, volle Lippen und trug ihre Haare in einem lockeren Knoten. Sie war ziemlich hübsch für ihr Alter, doch ihre Augen hatten einen abfälligen und kalten Ausdruck.

„Ja, die bin ich. Und Sie sind?" fragte sie mehr als abwertend, während sie Remus' doch recht schäbige Kleidung begutachtete.

„Ich bin Remus Lupin. Ich hatte heute Morgen einen Termin bei Ihnen." Sie nickte einfach nur, schloss die Tür auf und bedeutete ihm, einzutreten.

Remus trat in ein penibel-ordentliches Büro. Etwas nervös setzte er sich auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand. Mrs. Langley ließ sich ohne viel Zeremonie oder Begrüßung auf ihren Stuhl sinken, nahm eine Akte aus der Schublade und überflog sie kurz. Ihre Augen wurden wenn es ging noch abwertender. Sie blickte auf, legte die Akte auf den Tisch und sagte:

„Lassen Sie uns nicht um den heißen Brei reden, Mr. Lupin. Ich gehöre nicht zu den Mitarbeitern die ‚_Leuten wie Ihnen_' etwas vormachen wollen." Sie machte eine Pause. Remus begann sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen. „Sie gehören zu den Werwölfen, die eine magische Ausbildung bekommen haben. Die meisten _wie Sie,_ die so früh gebissen wurden, werden von ihren Eltern unterrichtet, doch die Ausbildung ist dann nur sehr ungenügend. Sie waren, um es genau zu sagen, der erste Werwolf in Hogwarts seit über hundert Jahren."

Remus wusste nicht, auf was diese Frau hinauswollte. Sie fuhr fort: „Wir können das nicht ignorieren, _Leute wie Sie_. Es gibt Regeln. In Ihrem Fall ebenso, wie für die anderen Werwölfe, die nicht wie die Wilden in Rudeln leben oder es vorziehen zurückgezogen zu _hausen_." Sie stand auf, ging zu einem Schrank und holte aus einem Fach ein Heft hervor. Sie schmiss es Remus regelrecht hin. Der Titel war: „Zahme Werwölfe in der Gesellschaft". Er schluckte.

„Erstens: Mit jeden Zauberer, mit dem Sie einen Vertrag eingehen, sei es über eine Wohnung, eine Arbeit oder eine Pacht, müssen Sie angeben, dass Sie ein Werwolf sind. Zweitens: Sie müssen dem Ministerium eine Adresse angeben, unter der Sie zu erreichen sind. Drittens: Für jede Verwandlung müssen Sie sich in einer in der Broschüre angegeben Einrichtung melden. Dort werden Sie unter Aufsicht Ihre Verwandlungen vollziehen. Ausnahme ist nur, wenn Sie über einen Kerker verfügen, in dem Sie sicher eingesperrt werden können. Dieser wird dann von einem Ministeriumsbeauftragten überprüft." Die Ministeriumsbeamtin verdeutlichte jeden Punkt indem sie mit einem anderen Exemplar des Infoheftes, wie eine Lehrerin, auf ihre Handfläche schlug. Mit fester Stimme und einen weiteren Schlag fuhr sie fort. „Viertens: Ihr Arbeitgeber muss wissen, dass Sie ein Werwolf sind. Fünftens: Sie sind verpflichtet, eine Probe Ihrer Haare und Ihres Speichels hier abzugeben. Das werden wir gleich machen. Eine Probe Ihrer Haare in Wolfform wird Ihnen bei Ihrer ersten überwachten Verwandlung abgenommen.

„Fünf ganz einfache Regeln. Befolgen Sie diese und wir werden Ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten machen." Sie kramte aus der Akte, die, wie es schien, die seine war, einen Ausweis hervor und überreichte ihm diesen genauso unzeremoniell wie die Broschüre. Remus Hand zitterte, als er den Ausweis las:

_**Werwolf-Pass **_

_ID: R714KL22_

_Name: Remus John Lupin_

_Blutgruppe: A -_

_Geburtsdatum: 15.04.19XX_

_Größe: 178cm_

_Gewicht: 66kg_

_Haarfarbe: braun_

_Augenfarbe: bernstein/braun_

_Klassifizierung: zahm/ausgebildet Stufe 7/10_

_Zauberstab: 11 Zoll/Englische Eiche mit Sphinx-Haar_

„Wir waren so frei, Ihren Arbeitgeber, die Staatlichen Zaubererbibliothek und Ihre Vermieterin Mrs. Patton von Ihrem Zustand zu benachrichtigen." sagte sie fast beiläufig. „Ach ja, der Ausweis wird übrigens jedes Jahr erneuert. Wollen Sie vielleicht für nächstes Jahr schon einen Termin haben?"

Remus sah immer noch total geschockt auf den Ausweis. Was hatte diese Frau gesagt? Benachrichtigt? Ein Gefühl der Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Er zitterte und sein Stimme war rau als er sprach: „Aber was ist, wenn ich gekündigt werde? Wer wird mir Arbeit geben, wenn ich überall sagen muss, was ich bin?"

„Das ist nicht unser Problem. Haben Sie schon mal überlegt in der Muggelwelt zu arbeiten?" Muggelwelt? Remus mochte vielleicht ein aufgeschlossener und toleranter Zauberer sein, aber er war ein Reinblüter. Er hatte keine Ahnung von der Muggelwelt. Er wollte schon protestieren, doch Mrs. Langley fragte knapp:

„Wollen Sie jetzt einen Termin oder nicht?" Remus, immer noch zu verstört, schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. „Wenn das so ist, gehen Sie mit dem Ausweis zu Mr. Cornwall, damit er die Proben nehmen kann. Selber Gang, sechste Tür von links, wenn Sie aus meinem Büro gehen. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Das war's.

Remus stand auf. Seine zittrigen Hänge umklammerten immer noch die Broschüre und den Ausweis. Er stammelte ein ‚Auf Wiedersehen' und verlies das Büro.

**Moon nooM**

Die nächste Stunde lief vor Remus' Augen wie ein Film ab, in dem er selbst nur eine Nebenrolle spielte. Er ging in das Büro dieses Mr. Cronwall, übergab ihn stumm den Pass und ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen. Cornwall schnitt ihm eine Locke seines Haares ab und steckte ihm danach ein Stäbchen in den Mund. Remus blieb still und ließ es geschehen. Cornwall legte für Remus eine neue Akte anhand seines Ausweises an, versiegelte die Proben, gab Remus den Ausweis zurück und verabschiedete ihn ohne viele Worte, nur mit dem Hinweis sich doch bitte zu seiner Verwandlung in einer der Einrichtung des Ministeriums zu melden.

Von der Eingangshalle apparierte Remus nach Hause. Doch selbst die ländliche Ruhe, die um das Haus von Mrs. Patton herrschte, konnte ihn nicht beruhigen. Remus betrat das Haus. Es war unangenehm still. Remus spähte in die Küche, aber Mrs. Patton war nicht dort. Er ging die Treppe hinauf, in seinen Händen hielt er immer noch Pass und Broschüre fest umklammert. Vor seiner Tür fand er zwei Briefe.

Remus nahm seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und öffnete die Tür. Im Zimmer ließ er den Pass und die Broschüre auf den Boden fallen und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Ruckartig öffnete er das Siegel des großen offiziell wirkenden Umschlages. Er riss den Brief heraus und las ihn. Der Brief war kurz. Sein Herz wurde schwer und jeder Schlag schien schmerzhaft zu sein. Der andere Brief war nicht mit einem Siegel verschlossen und trug auch keine volle Adresse, nur seinen Namen. Er war ungewöhnlich schwer. Darin befanden sich ein kleiner Zettel und ein wenig Geld. Remus las den Zettel. Leere ergriff von seinen Gedanken Besitz.

Remus legte beide Nachrichten auf den Tisch, steckte das Geld in seine Brieftasche und begann, das kleine bisschen an Sachen, das er ausgepackt hatte, wieder in seinem Koffer zu verstauen. Er brauchte dafür nicht ganz eine halbe Stunde. Als er fertig war, war es gerade mal 19 Uhr. Er konnte hören, wie es unten lauter wurde, wahrscheinlich wurde gerade das Abendessen serviert. Remus zog sich um und machte sich fertig für das Bett.

Erst als er unter der Decke lag und er von unten immer noch die fröhlichen Stimmen der anderen Mieter hören konnte, brach er zusammen. Er weinte und schluchzte in sein Kissen. Und obwohl das Weinen, die Sorge und die Trauer ihn auslaugten, brauchte er mehrere Stunden, um einzuschlafen. Doch auch in seinen Träumen konnte er die Worte der Briefe nicht vergessen. Er hatte seinen Frieden teuer erkauft.

**Moon nooM**

Sehr geehrter Herr Lupin,

wir von der staatlichen Zaubererbibliothek London müssen Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Ihr Arbeitsvertrag wegen neuer Informationen über Ihre Person gekündigt, und die Stelle anderweitig ausgeschrieben wurde.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Personalabteilung

Zaubererbibliothek London

**Moon nooM**

Mr. Lupin,

ich erwarte Ihren Auszug bis spätestens 6 Uhr morgen früh, noch bevor einer der anderen Mieter zur Arbeit aufbricht. Anbei finden Sie die Miete, die Sie für diesen Monat vorgezahlt hatten.

Patton

**Moon nooM**

tbc.

**x x x x **

Remus: Das war nicht nett von dir.

Toyo: Ich dachte das hätten wir schon das letzte Mal geklärt.

Remus: Ich dacht ich würde ein bisschen cooler rüber kommen.

Toyo _(Remus auf die Schulter klopf)_: Keine Panik, aus dir machen wir schon noch 'nen krasssen Typen.

Remus: Was soll das heißen! Ich bin krass.

Toyo: Wenn du das sagst...

Remus _(hat gerade den Groove)_: Yeah, W-Wolf-Power! Shake your tale, baby.

Toyo _(das Timmer verlässt)_: ... nein... das sehe ich nicht... ich bin blind... und taub... und eingentlich gar nicht da...

**x x x**

Für Infos das Forum aufsuchen.


	3. Cast Away

**The Fullmoon Syndrome**

**x x x x x**

by Toyo Malloy

**x x**

Chapter Four: Cast Away

Remus erwachte in seinem Bett im Tropfenden Kessel. Seit fast fünf Tagen wohnte er in dem kleinsten Zimmer des Gasthofes. Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Das erste Licht des Tages stahl sich über die Dächer Londons. Remus seufzte. Wenn es hoch kam, hatte er vielleicht drei Stunden geschlafen. Das ging schon so, seitdem er am Dienstag morgens um sieben Uhr hier angekommen war.

Es war ihm schwergefallen vor Tom, dem Besitzer, unschuldig aussehend nach einem _kleinen_ Zimmer zu fragen. Der Tropfende Kessel sah zwar alt und rustikal aus und man hatte den Eindruck, hier hätte sich seit hundert Jahren nichts verändert, aber es war keine besonders billige Unterkunft. Remus wusste selber, dass er nicht lange hier bleiben konnte. Er würde sich das Zimmer vielleicht noch zwei Wochen leisten können, dann würde er kaum mehr Geld haben.

Remus kniff die Augen zusammen und wünschte sich weit weg von hier, zurück nach Schottland, zurück nach Hogwarts. Doch auch dieser Gedanke machte die Sache nicht besser. Remus seufzte und beschloss aufzustehen.

Langsam ging er durch das Zimmer und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. „Erst halb Sechs…" stöhnte er, als er einen Blick auf die Uhr erhaschte, die am Haus gegenüber befestigt war. Als er sich angezogen hatte, nahm er seinen Geldbeutel und verließ das Zimmer. Eine Tasse Kaffee war das, was er jetzt brauchte. Tom stellte gerade die Stühle runter, als Remus unten ankam. Der ältere Herr lächelte Remus zu.

„Guten Morgen, Junge."

„Guten Morgen, Tom. Haben Sie schon Kaffee gemacht?" fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll. Tom nickte. Er stellte den letzten Stuhl wieder herunter, ging hinter die Bar und goss Remus eine große Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Hier Junge, geht aufs Haus!" Remus bedankte sich und trotz der netten Geste war es ihm peinlich. „Ach übrigens…" meinte Tom und griff nach etwas unter der Theke. „Die hier sind für dich gekommen. Gestern Abend. Ich wollte sie dir noch hochbringen, aber es war so voll hier und …" Tom sah Remus entschuldigend an und schob ihm drei Briefe über den Tresen.

„Das macht nichts."

Remus nahm die drei Briefe entgegen. Er hatte sie alle drei noch am Montag geschrieben. Bewerbungen. Eine an eine weitere Bibliothek und zwei an Buchhandlungen in Stanford und York. Remus hatte es abgelehnt, zu Florish & Blott zu gehen. Er mochte den Laden und kaufte dort gerne ein. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass seine Lycanthropie sich wie ein Lauffeuer unter den Besitzern der Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse herumsprach.

Fast schon mit Angst öffnete er einen Brief nach dem anderen. Eine Absage folgte der nächsten. Zwei davon waren wenigstens höflich, bei der dritten hatte sich der Inhaber des Buchladens in York nicht einmal Mühe gegeben. Remus war zu müde und traurig umwütend zu sein. Er stopfte die Briefe zurück in ihre Umschläge, trank still seinen Kaffee aus und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

Als er an dem brennenden Kamin vorbeikam, schmiss er die Briefe einfach ins Feuer.

In seinem Zimmer ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und blickte starr an die Decke. Vielleicht hatte er in einem anderen Leben etwas Schlimmes getan und musste es in diesem nun sühnen. Er wollte doch nicht viel. Nur einen Job mit dem er sich ernähren konnte. Er würde Geld sparen und sich irgendwann ein kleines Häuschen auf dem Land kaufen. Vielleicht als Krönung ein bisschen Liebe. Remus spürte wie seine Augen vor Tränen brannten, doch er würde sie nicht fallen lassen. Weinen nützte keinem und es löste seine Probleme nicht. Ärgerlich rieb er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Durch die Absagen emotional ausgelaugt fiel Remus in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

**Moon nooM**

Remus schreckte auf. Die Sonne stand schon höher und einen Augenblick blickte er sich verwirrt um. War er wieder eingeschlafen? Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Fünf nach zehn. Remus flog fast aus dem Bett. Lily würde bestimmt schon auf ihn warten. Er stand schnell auf, brachte Haare und Kleidung mit einem kleinen Zauber in Ordnung und stürmte aus seiner Tür. Er schloss nicht einmal die Türe hinter sich, sondern rannte die Treppen hinunter, winkte Tom hinter dem Tresen zu und verschwand durch den Hinterausgang.

Keuchend und völlig außer Atmen kam Remus Zehn nach Zehn an Florean Fortescues Eissalon an. Er erspähte Lily an einem der Tisch. Erleichtert, dass sie noch nicht weg war, ging er auf sie zu und ließ in einen der Stühle sinken.

„Hallo Lily." begrüßte er sie. Sie sah ihn etwas kühl an. Lily war keine Frau, die man einfach so versetzte oder warten ließ. Doch etwas an ihm schien sie zu besänftigen. Sie bekam einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Remy? Was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst aus als hättest du Tage lang nicht geschlafen." Remus verzog das Gesicht. Er wusste, dass die Ringe unter seinen Augen die Geschichte seiner schlaflosen Nächten erzählten. Remus hatte in der Schule schnell gelernt, dass es zwecklos war, Lily anlügen zu wollen. Die rothaarige Frau schien Lügen auf 100 Meter Entfernung zu riechen. Das, oder Remus war einfach ein schlechter Lügner.

„Du has recht. Ich habe die letzten paar Nächte nicht länger als einige Stunde schlafen können. Eben gerade bin ich wieder eingenickt. Tut mir leid, ich wollte mich nicht verspäten."

„Vergiss es, aber was zum Teufel ist den los?" Lily griff nach Remus Hand und hielt sie fest. Remus schaffte ein kleines Lächeln. Mit seiner freien Hand griff er in seine Robentasche und zog den Werwolf-Pass hervor. Er sah sich kurz um, um sicherzugehen das ihnen niemand zusah und schob dann den Pass Lily über den Tisch.

Sie nahm ihn in die Hand, erst einmal nicht sicher, was sie damit machen sollte. Sie studierte ihn genau und Remus hätte fast über Lilys wechselnde Mimik lachen können. Erst spiegelte ihr Gesicht Unverständnis, dann Schock, dann Wut, dann Trauer und wieder Wut. Sie blickte ihn an, als ob sie sichergehen wollte, dass das kein übler Scherz a la Marauders Art war. Lily ließ den Kopf etwas sinken, nachdem sie die Wahrheit in Remus' Augen gelesen hatte.

„Diese Arschlöcher." meinte sie nur und schob Remus den Pass wieder zurück. „Sie haben dich gezwungen diesen Pass zu machen?"

„Wenn es nur der Pass wäre…" Remus erzählte seiner Freundin von dem Termin beim Ministerium, von den neuen Regeln und das er seinen Job verloren hatte, noch bevor er ihn hatte antreten können.

„Oh Remus, ich kann es nicht glauben. Warum hast du mir nicht schon vorher etwas erzählt?"

„Ich wollte es wohl selbst nicht wahrhaben. Doch der Besuch im Ministerium war ein ganz schöner Schock. Mrs. Patton hat mich noch am selben Abend rausgeschmissen." Remus hasste es, wie mitleiderregend er sich anhörte.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass die so etwas getan haben." Lily fuhr sich durch die Haare. Ihre Wangen waren von ihrer Empörtheit immer noch leicht gerötet.

Die beiden wurden plötzlich unterbrochen, als eine der Kellnerinnen an ihren Tisch trat. Lily bestellte für sie beide eine Eisschokolade. Erstaunlicherweise kam die Kellnerin nicht mal zwei Minuten später mit den Getränken.

„Was wirst du jetzt machen Remus? Wenn du willst, kannst du eine Zeit lang bei uns wohnen. Wir haben genug Zimmer frei." Lily nippte an ihrer Eisschokolade und noch während sie sprach sah sie, wie über Remus' Gesicht ein Ausdruck von Trotz zog.

„Du weißt genau Lily, dass ich kein Mitleid will. Ich werde das schon schaffen." sagte Remus mit tiefer Stimme. Er schreckte zusammen, als Lily mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch schlug.

„Sei kein Trottel, Remus Lupin. Du weißt genau, dass es hier nicht um Mitleid geht. Aber ich werde mir nicht ansehen, wie du dich über deinem Stolz zu Grunde richtest."

„Meinetwegen." seufzte Remus. Er wusste genau das Lily recht hatte, trotzdem gefiel ihm der Gedanke überhaupt nicht. Schließlich standen Lily und James am Anfang einer bald zur Ehe werdenden Beziehung. Remus wollte seinen Freunden nicht im Wege stehen. „Gib mir noch ein paar Wochen, dann werde ich auf dich zurückkommen."

„Von mir aus." blaffte Lily zurück.

Einen Augenblick waren sie still und Remus bereute es, so schnippisch zu Lily gewesen zu sein. Sie wollte ihm doch wirklich nur helfen. Wieder seufzte er.

„Und wie geht es James und Sirius?" fragte er. Lily blickte auf. Sie hatte wieder ihr Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Wie immer. Nur nicht mehr ganz so energisch." Remus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Lass mich dir sagen", begann Lily, auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein böses Lächeln, „ihr Trainer ist alles andere als nett. Unsere beiden Helden mussten auf die harte Tour einsehen, das der Marauder-Stil bei den Auroren nicht gerne gesehen wird. Vor allem nicht in der Gruppe von Alestor ‚Mad-Eye' Moody." Remus riss die Augen weit auf.

„Der Mad-Eye Moody?" stieß er schockiert aus. „Ich habe gehört, er soll der Beste sein, wenn es darum geht, mit diesen Todessern aufzuräumen. Die scheinen auch langsam zu einem immer größeren Problem zu werden. Jedenfalls habe ich über ihn einige Berichte im Tagespropheten gelesen. Der Mann ist jetzt schon fast eine Legende". Lily nickte zustimmend.

„Und genauso verrückt wie eine. James sagt, Moody wäre paranoid." Lily machte eine Pause und fuhr dann ernster fort: „Aber du hast recht. Die Todesser werde immer mehr zu einem Problem. James hat mir erzählt, dass sich ihre Übergriffe häufen und dass die Zahl der Anhänger dieses Psychopathen Voldemort immer mehr werden. Alle haben schon Angst seinen Namen auszusprechen."

Über die beiden senkte sich eine unangenehme Stille. Dieser Lord Voldemort stand für Parolen gegen Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter. Remus war zwar Reinblüter, aber er hatte absolut nichts gegen Muggel. Er fand sie interessant und bewundert ihren Erfindungsreichtum,in einer Welt ohne Zauberei leben zu können.

„Lass uns das Thema wechseln." meinte Lily plötzlich. Remus nickte nur.

„Dann erzähl mal… was war das mit der Heirat? Ich will den Ring sehen!" Lily streckte Remus die Hand entgegen. An ihrem Ringfinger befand sich ein goldener Ring mit einem kleinen Diamanten." Remus grinste.

„Ha, wer hätte das gedacht." lachte er. „Und wie war es, wann hat er dir den Antrag gemacht?" fragte der Werwolf neugierig.

„Letzten Samstag." meinte Lily und wurde rot. „Er hatte mich zum Essen ausgeführt und dann bei Dessert…" sie brach ab und versteckte ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ist ja nicht war. Das war ja ein richtiger Klassiker." stichelte Remus.

„Sei nicht gemein, Remy. Ich muss mir schon die ganzen Zeit die Spötteleien von Sirius anhören. Der Depp." Remus hob verteidigend die Hände.

„Ich bin sehr glücklich für dich."

„Das solltest du auch, denn du wirst mein Trauzeuge sein." sagte sie auf einmal. Remus war einen Moment lang sprachlos.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Natürlich."

Remus stand auf und ging zu Lily hinüber. Er nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung und kicherte.

„Ich hoffe ich werde nicht falsch machen." sagte Remus und löste sich von Lily.

„Keine Panik. Wir werden auch fleißig üben." Beide fingen an zu lachen. Und für den Rest des Tages, als Remus mit Lily von Geschäft zu Geschäft ging und ihr half einige Sachen für ihr Haus einzukaufen, während sie redeten und alberten, vergaß Remus seine Probleme.

Wenigstens für den Moment….

**Moon nooM**

Nachdem sich Lily und Remus getrennt hatten, schlenderte der junge Werwolf noch eine Weile durch die Verzweigungen der Winkelgasse. Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde, bis seine trübe Laube zurückkehrte. Das Grummeln seines Magens ließ ihn in seinen Schritten innehalten. Er legte sich eine Hand auf den Bauch.

Remus kehrte zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel und setzte sich an einen der leeren Tische. Er griff sich die Zeitung, die auf dem Tisch lag. Einer der Gäste, die vor ihm hier gesessen hatten, hatte sie bestimmt hier liegen lassen. Der Titelbericht handelte von einem neuen Gesetz, den das Ministerium nächsten Monaterlassen würde. Es handelte sich um eine Verschärfung des Gesetzes zu Kontrolle schwarzer Magie. Wie es schien wollte das Ministerium unter anderem auch die Liste Verbotener Objekte, Zaubertrankutensilien und Zaubersprüche um weitere 150 Objekte erweitern.

„Willst du etwas essen, Junge?" fragte Tom, als er mit einem Tablette voller Gläser, das er vor sich her schweben ließ, an Remus' Tisch vorbei kam.

„Oh ja. Der Artikel hat mich ablenkt. Ich habe mächtigen Hunger."

„Oh... der Artikel. Eine Sauerei, sag ich dir." Tom ließ das Tablett über einige Tische zur Theke schweben, wo er es abstellte. Er zückte einen Block aus seiner Gesäßtasche. „Drachenknochenpulver steht auf der Liste." maulte der Inhaber des Tropfenden Kessels. „Ein Hauptbestandteil der Rheumacreme meiner Mutter, der guten Seele. Ab nächsten Monat wird sie sich etwas Neues suchen müssen" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, was kann ich dir bringen?"

„Ist noch was von Ihrem Eintopf übrig." Tom nickte.

„Einmal den Eintopf mit Schwarzbrot... Zu Trinken?"

„Schwarzbier."

„Bringe ich dir gleich."

**Moon nooM**

tbc.

**x**

Remus _pikiert_: Super... noch mehr Probleme.

Toyo: So ist das nun mal.

Remus: Erklär mir nochmal warum du das mit mir machst.

Toyo: Ist doch klar, um mit dir zu Spielen... hihihihi

Remus: Ich wusste ich hatte recht beunruhigt zu sein. Und ich hab shcon gehofft ich könnte es als Aprilscherz abtun. _seuftz_

**x x x x**


	4. My Way into Nocturn

DISCLAIMER: Hp gehört bestimmt nicht mir.. nö nö

* * *

The Fullmoon Syndrome

**x x x x x**

by Toyo Malloy

**x**

Chapter Five: My Way into Nocturn

**x x x**

**Moon nooM **

Die Zeit verging schnell, nachdem Remus und Lily sich in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatten. Schon am nächsten Tag war James und kurz danach (keine halbe Stunde später) auch Sirius in Remus' kleines Zimmerchen im Tropfenden Kessel gestürmt. Sie hatten getobt und geflucht, auf das Ministerium und auf alles andere, das sie für Remus' Schicksal verantwortlich machten. Remus schmunzelte als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Sirius geplant hatte, den Leuten von der Abteilung zur Überwachung Magischer Tierwesen ein Streich in guter alter Marauders-Art zu spielen. Remus hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt.

Er konnte sie letzten Endes zur Raison bringen. Das Letzte, was er noch brauchte war, dass James und Sirius wegen ihm bei den Auroren gefeuert wurden.

James hatte auch noch einmal Lilys Einladung bestätigt. Er versicherte Remus, dass er einfach kommen und ihn holen würde, wenn er sich nicht in innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen mit positiven Nachrichten melden würde. Zur Not auch mit Hilfe von Petrificus Totalus und Mobili Corpus. Remus hatte zwar lachen müssen, war sich aber sicher, dass James seine Drohung wahr machen würde.

Trotz aller Anstrengung war Remus aber noch keinen Schritt weiter auf seinem Weg. Er hatte noch vier Bewerbungen geschrieben, zwei davon nach Frankreich, aber es kamen nur Absagen zurück. Er wusste, dass es wenigeBewerbungen waren, aber Remus hatte Angst, überall in den Läden an die große Glocke zu hängen, dass er ein Werwolf war. Diese Angst erschwerte seine Suche. Er checkte die Städte, in denen er sich bewarb, genau und versuchte, Anzeichen für tolerante Arbeitgeber zu finden. Sirius' Vorschlag, sich vielleicht doch in der Muggelwelt nach etwas umzusehen, hatte Remus vehement abgelehnt. Er war ein Zauberer und ein Werwolf noch dazu. Er hatte in der Muggelwelt einfach nichts zu suchen.

Remus wanderte durch die Winkelgasse. Die Schaufenster hatten schon vor einiger Zeit ihren Reiz verloren und keines der neuen Ausstellungsstücke weckte sein Interesse. Er seufzte. Vielleicht musste er sich wirklich langsam mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass er nicht so einfach eine Anstellung finden würde. Eine weitere Angst war in den letzten Tagen in sein Bewusstsein gedrungen. In knapp einer Woche würde seine monatliche Verwandlung stattfinden und es graute ihm davor, zu einer dieser Ministeriumseinrichtungen zu gehen.

Remus blickte irgendwann auf, als er vor einem schmalen Weg stand, der zwischen zwei großen Häusern hin zur Nocturn-Gasse führte. Remus sah das große verrostete Schild mit der schwarzen bröckligen Schrift auf dem weißen Untergrund den Namen der Gasse anzeigen. Er war bisher ein- oder zweimal in der Nocturn-Gasse gewesen. Mit James, Sirius und Peter, als sie sich eine seltene Zutat für einen Zaubertrank besorgen wollten. Doch das war schon zwei Jahre her. Er war noch nie aus reiner Neugier dort hingegangen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und bog mit unsicheren Schritten in die Gasse ein. Sie führte einige Treppen hinab und es schien klischeehafterweise mit jedem Schritt dämmriger zu werden. Der Weg wurde breiter und die ersten kleinen schmutzigen Geschäfte tauchten an den Seiten auf. Schließlich stand Remus auf einer breiten Straße, die in Schatten getaucht war.

Anders als in der Winkelgasse war es hier ungewöhnlich ruhig. Man hörte keine Stimmen oder glückliche Schreie spielender Kinder. Niemand unterhielt sich vor den Geschäften. Die wenigen Leute, die hier entlang gingen, wollten weder in irgendwelche Gespräche verwickelt werden noch die Strasse entlang flanieren, um sich die Schaufenster ansehen. Hier schien es so, als wüsste jeder Passant genau, was er wollte und wo er es bekommen konnte. Remus blickte in das Schaufenster eines Geschäftes für seltene Pflanzen. Er begutachtete die fleischfressenden Pflanzen, die gerade dabei waren, sich über eine Gruppe kleiner grauer Mäuse herzumachen. Er wandte schaudernd den Blick ab, als die Größte der Pflanzen eine panisch quietschende Maus mit ihrem Blütenkelch fing und sie verschlang.

Das nächste Schaufenster zeigte seltsame und groteske Dinge, die alle in blauer oder klarer Flüssigkeit in verschieden großen Gläsern eingelegt waren. Doch nicht alle Schaufenster waren mit solchen Waren gefüllt. In manchen Auslagen war fast dasselbe zu finden, wie in den artverwandten Geschäften in der Winkelgasse und Remus ging interessiert von einem Fenster zum nächsten. Eine alte zahnlose Hexe versuchte, ihm vor einem Laden für Zaubertränke ein Mittelchen für schnelles Wachstum zu verkaufen. Die Frau war hartnäckig und Remus brauchte fast 20 Minuten, bevor die Frau ihn gekränkt und mit bösen Worten weg schickte. Remus seufzte und floh in ein Geschäft auf der anderen Seite der Strasse. Es hatte kein Schaufenster und Remus versucht dermaßen hastig, aus der Sichtweite der keifenden Alten zu kommen, dass er keinen Blick auf das große Schild über der Eingangstür warf.

Er öffnete mit lautem Knarren die alte Holztür und stand in einem dunklen Gang, der zwei Schritte weiter vor einem schwarzen Vorhang endete. Als Remus durch diesen Vorhang trat, stand er in einem großen zweistöckigen Raum, dessen Wände ringsrum mit Bücherregalen zugestellt waren. Remus staunte nicht schlecht. Er inspizierte die Bücher in den unteren Regalen. Die meisten hatten keinen Titel auf dem Buchrücken und Remus wunderte sich, nach welchem Prinzip die Bücher geordnet waren. Ein Sortiersystem nach Titeln oder Autoren hatte Remus auf den ersten Blick ausgeschlossen. Er zog ein flaches Buch heraus und blätterte darin. Es war eine kleine Sammlung altdeutscher Zaubersprüche. Remus legte das Buch zurück und zog das nächste heraus. Bei diesem handelte es sich um ein Buch über Zaubertränke, das aber ebenfalls von einem deutschen Zauberer verfasst worden war. Remus konnte nur sehr schlecht Deutsch, aber er konnte sich zusammenreimen, dass die Bücher höchstwahrscheinlich nach Sprachen, Regionen und dann erst nach Autorennamen sortiert waren. Ein etwas veraltetes System, aber für bestimmte Fälle recht nützlich.

Remus wanderte von Regal zu Regal. Nach den deutschen Büchern kamen die englischen, dann Französisch. Diese drei Sprachen schienen fast den ganzen unteren Bereich der Regale einzunehmen. Unbekanntere Sprachen waren nur mit einem oder zwei Fächern vertreten. Remus setzte sich auf die Treppe und blätterte gedankenverloren in einem Buch, das er schon mal in der Verbotenen Abteilung in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Er war aber dort nie dazu gekommen, es sich anzusehen. Es war ein Buch über Werwölfe und ihre Geschichte.

Das erneute Knarren der Tür ließ Remus aufblicken. Er sah einen Zauberer in schwarzer Robe und einem teuer aussehenden Hut durch den Vorhang kommen. Der Zauberer begab sich an die Theke. Er ließ die kleine Glocke mehrfach läuten, aber es erschien keiner. Der Zauberer fluchte wütend und läutete noch einmal. Remus wand sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Er hörte das Läuten noch dreimal, während er den nächsten Absatz las. Der Zauberer begann, in dem Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

„Glaubt der etwa, ich habe ewig Zeit!" schnauzte er. Remus blickte wieder hoch. In diesem Moment sah der fremde Zauberer in seine Richtung. „Hey, wer bist du denn?" Remus war einen kurzen Moment erschrocken. Er rappelte sich auf, stopfte das Buch zurück in das Fach und noch bevor er sich versah, hatte ihn der Fremde am Ärmel gepackt und zog ihn von der Treppe weg. „Bist du Windwoods Neuer? Konntest du nicht hören, dass ich schon seit fast 15 Minuten nach jemandem klingele. Ihr solltet eure Kunde besser behandeln, sonst werdet ihr sie sehr schnell los." schnaubte der Fremde.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber Sie missverstehen…".

„Keine Ausreden, Junge." Remus konnte nicht anders, als sich verwirrt zum Tresen schleifen zu lassen. Der Fremde holte ein in dicke Samttücher eingepacktes Bündel hervor und knallte es vor ihn hin. Remus blickte erst auf das Bündel, dann auf den Fremden. Was zum Teufel wollte der Mann? Der deutete auf das Bündel und fragte forsch: „Ich habe einiges an Geld dafür bezahlt. Was kannst du mir hierzu sagen?"

Vorsichtig begann Remus es auszupacken. Darin befand sich ein sehr altes Buch, gut erhalten, mit dunklem Ledereinband und goldenen Seitenrändern. Es hatte keinen Titel oder Symbol auf der Vorderseite. Auch auf dem Buchrücken befand sich kein Hinweis auf den Inhalt des Buches. Remus öffnete es und blätterte über ein paar Seiten. Ein Buch über dunkle Flüche, wie es schien. Es war in Französisch geschrieben und hatte einige goldene Holzschnitte, viele erklärende Zeichnungen und Randverzierungen. Ein wundervolles Exemplar. Er fühlte mit seinen Fingern über die Seite. Das alte Papier war bestimmt mit einem Schutzzauber belegt. Remus konnte verstehen warum dieser fremde Mann eine gute Summe Geld für dieses Exemplar bezahlt hatte.

„Und? Was ist nun damit?" Remus warf dem Mann einen bösen Blick zu. Konnte der Mensch nicht wenigstens ein bisschen höflicher sein?

„Es kommt darauf an, als was Sie es gekauft haben." meinte Remus kühl. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sprach einen Datierungszauber. Über dem Buch erschien die Zahl 1647. „Das Buch ist, wie Sie sehen können, 1647 fertig gestellt worden. Ein wundervolles Exemplar eines Fluchbuches, typisch für Frankreich im 17. Jahrhundert. Sehen Sie die goldenen Ränder und die Verzierungen an den Seitenecken." Remus deutete mit dem Finger auf die geschnörkelte Zeichnung. „Absolut typisch. Doch die Flüche lassen sich meiner Meinung schon früher datieren." Er blätterte und kam auf eine Seite mit einem, wie er meinte, für jeden verständliches Beispiel. „Dies hier ist ein Alptraumfluch, einer der ältesten, um genau zu sein. Und hier ein Traumkontrollzauber… Ich glaube, dass das Buch eine Kopie eines älteren Buches ist. Wahrscheinlich eines Fluchbuches auf dem späten 11. Jahrhundert. Zu dieser Zeit begann man sich verstärkt für traumbezogene Zauber zu interessieren. Um das genau zu sagen, müsste ich aber den Text genauer studieren und einige Vergleichswerke zu Rate ziehen. Wenn Sie…" hier hielt Remus kurz inne und überlegte. „Wenn Sie etwa zwischen 400 und 450 Galleonen für diese Ausgabe bezahlt haben, dann war das ein fairer Preis."

Der Zauberer nickte nur. Sein Gesicht hatte sich während Remus' Vortrag ein wenig entspannt. Remus begann das Buch wieder in den Samt zu verpacken und einzuschnüren. „Ich hoffe, ich konnte Ihnen weiterhelfen." sagte Remus, als er dem Fremden das Bündel zurückgab. Dieser rümpfte seine Nase und sagte gar nichts. Er nahm das Bündel entgegen, ließ es in der einer Tasche seines Umhangs verschwinden und zog dann einen Beutel aus einer anderen Tasche, den er Remus entgegenwarf. Remus fing den ihn aus Reflex auf. Der Fremde drehte sich daraufhin um und verließ das Geschäft, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Remus blickte ihm einige Sekunden perplex hinterher.

Der Beutel in seiner Hand war nicht so schwer, aber es klimperte darin. Remus öffnete ihn und sah ein paar Galleonen und mehrere Sickel. Wie es schien die Bezahlung für seine Beratung. Remus wurde unruhig. Es konnte schließlich jeden Moment der Besitzer des Geschäftes wiederkommen. Remus legte den Beutel auf den Tresen und wollte sich gerade aus dem Staub machen, als er eine Stimme hörte.

„Nimm es ruhig." Remus drehte sich um und sah einen Mann, der mindesten in Dumbledores Alter war. Er war dürr und sein Gesicht war markant mit Falten durchzogen. Die dunklen, stechenden Augen standen im Kontrast zu seinen kurzen weißen Haaren und dem langen weißen Bart. Seine schwarze Robe war einfach und ließ seinen Bart leuchten. „Nimm es ruhig. Das Geld." sagte der Mann noch einmal.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich wollte mich bestimmt nicht einmischen und der Mann hat mich einfach überrumpelt. Er muss wohl geglaubt haben, dass ich hier arbeite." entschuldigte sich Remus. Der alte Mann war hinter dem Tresen hervorgetreten und hielt den Beutel in der Hand.

„Du bist gut, Junge. Wie alt bist du?" fragte er.

„Achtzehn Jahre, Sir." antwortete Remus.

„Wohl gerade aus Hogwarts raus, was?" beobachtete der alte Zauberer ein. Remus nickte nur. „Ja, das ist die Geduld der Jugend. Dieser Kretin kommt schon seit Jahren mit den Büchern, die er erwirbt, zu mir und hat kein einziges bisschen dazugelernt. Man könnte meinen, dass jemand sich wenigstens ein bisschen Wissen aneignen würde, wenn er über längere Zeit hinweg Bücher sammelt, aber dieser Mann würde noch nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen einer von Merlins heiligen Schriftrollen und dem Tagebuch seiner Frau erkennen. Einfach hoffnungslos." Der alte Zauberer bewegte sich trotz seines Alters mit einer eleganten Leichtigkeit. „Ich sag dir, Junge, Geld mag zwar eine schöne Sache sein, aber du kannst dir mit allen Galleonen in Gringotts keinen Verstand kaufen." Dann, als würde es ihm plötzlich einfallen, sagte er: „Was machst du eigentlich hier, Junge? Suchst du nach einem Buch?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mich nur umgesehen." Der alte Zauberer betrachtete ihn mit scharfem Blick und Remus fühlte sich wieder wie ein Erstklässler in Hogwarts unter dem strengen Blick eines Professors.

„Willst du vielleicht hier arbeiten? Oder hast du dir schon eine andere Arbeit gesucht? Kompetente Arbeitskräfte sind heutzutage schwer zu finden. Nicht so wie zu meiner Zeit. Heute brauchst du nur mit einem Buch über die Dunklen Künste gesehen zu werden und sie stecken dich schon in dieselbe Schublade wie den Dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger. Das Jungvolk fürchtet sich vor der alten Kunst und andere missbrauchen sie." Er seufzte. „Aber du scheinst ein intelligentes Bürschchen zu sein. Also, hast du Interesse, hier zu arbeiten? Ich könnte dir noch einiges beibringen, sei dir da sicher."

Unsicher wippte Remus auf seinen Füßen. Das war eine Chance, ein gute und er wusste es. Aber würde der alte Mann ihn auch wollen, wenn er wüsste, das Remus ein Werwolf war? Angst stieg in ihn hoch, Angst vor Abweisung und Spott. „Ich... Ich würde gerne, aber ..." er brach ab.

„Du bist kein Schlammblut, oder!" etwas erstaunt sah Remus auf in den abschätzenden Blick des Mannes. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Gut. Ich bin kein Freund dieser muggelabstammenden Zauberer. Sie vermischen unsere Kultur mit der von Muggeln und verfälschen unsere Traditionen. Also, was ist nun...?"

"Ich bin... ein..." langsam kam Remus sich selbst dumm vor. „Ich bin ein Lycanthrop!" sagte er schließlich und versuchte, seinen Blick nicht vor Scham von den Augen des alten Zauberers abzuwenden.

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille. Der alte Zauberer musterte Remus kritisch. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde seziert werden. „Hat das Ministerium wieder einmal neue Gesetze erlassen?" fragte der Zauberer.

Etwas überrascht nickte Remus. „Ich bin gezwungen überall, wo ich arbeite, anzugeben, dass ich ein Werwolf bin." begann Remus finster. „Aber glauben Sie mir, ich bin ein guter Arbeiter und ich würde sehr gerne hier arbeiten und von Ihnen lernen. Bitte geben Sie mir eine Chance." Remus sprach mit fester Stimme, ließ aber den Kopf sinken.

Plötzlich hob eine Hand seinen Kopf am Kinn und Remus blickte in das Gesicht den alten Zauberers. „Steh gerade und wende deinen Blick nicht gen Boden, Junge. Man könnte fast meinen, du wärst ein Hufflepuff oder ein Gryffindor."

„Ich bin ein Gryffindor." meinte Remus. Erstaunt zog der alte Zauberer eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Na ja, wir können nun mal nicht alle perfekt sein." sagte er und lachte. „Um das Ganze nun endlich zu Abschluss zu bringen: ich bin immer noch interessiert an dir. Bist du immer noch interessiert an der Arbeit?"

„Ja, Sir. Mister..." Remus brach ab. Wie hatte der Kunde den Ladenbesitzer genannt?

„Windwood, Frederic Windwood. Und dein Name, Junge?"

„Ich heiße Remus Lupin."

Die beiden gaben sich die Hand. „So, Remus. Komm mit in mein Büro. Dort werden wir schnell herausfinden, ob du geeignet bist." Remus folgte Mister Windwood etwas verdutzt. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er es geschafft hatte. Vielleicht hatte das Schicksal es ja mal gut mit ihm gemeint.

**Moon nooM**

tbc.

**x**

Toyo: So endlich. Wurde auch langsam Zeit.

Remus: Was war denn eigentlich los?

Toyo: Tja, die Technik hat einen Unschuldigen mal wieder schnöde im Stich gelassen... seufz

Remus: Siehst du Zauberer haben solche Probleme nicht...

Toyo: Aber Zauberer haben auch keine Kugelschreiber.

Remus: ...

Toyo: ...

Stille

Toyo: Es hat alles seine Vor- und Nachteile.

Remus: ...nick nick

**x**


	5. First Steps in the Shadow

DISCLAIMER: siehe Teil eins!

The Fullmoon Syndrome

**x x x x x**

by Toyo Malloy

**x x x**

Chapter Six: First Steps in the Shadow

* * *

Windwoods Büro war ebenso wie sein Laden mit Büchern voll gestellt. Remus blickte sich interessiert um, während der Ladenbesitzer hinter seinem Schriebtisch Platz nahm. Er bedeutete Remus, sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen. Aus einem Stapel von Pergamenten auf dem Schreibtisch kramte Windwood ein paar Rollen hervor. Aus der Brusttasche seiner Robe zog er ein Monokel und klemmte es sich ins Auge. Er studierte die oberste Rolle einige Momente, bevor er zu Remus aufsah.

„Sei dir nicht zu gewiss, Junge. Ich werde dir vorher noch einige Fragen und ein, zwei Aufgaben stellen um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht schon wieder einen Möchtegernkenner vor mir habe." erklärte der alte Mann.

Remus zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „ Möchtegernkenner?" fragte er irritiert.

„Vor einem Jahr habe ich einen Antrag bei der Arbeitsvermittlung des Ministeriums für eine Fachkraft eingereicht. Von den zehn möglichen Bewerbern sagten acht ab, weil mein Laden angeblich die Dunkle Seite fördern würde. Die anderen zwei waren Versager. Höchstwahrscheinlich die Sorte, die schon von anderen Läden abgelehnt worden war. Ein halbes Jahr später brachte ein Kunde von mir seine Tochter zu mir, um die Stelle auszufüllen, aber die junge Dame entpuppte sich ebenfalls als schwarzes Schaf. Sie hatte keine besonderen Kenntnisse über die Dunklen Künste, nur ein oberflächliches Wissen, mit dem sie sehr angab. Hoffentlich wird mit dir diese leidselige Suche endlich ein Ende haben."

Remus schluckte kurz. Windwood begann mit seinen Fragen und Remus antwortete so gut er konnte. Er erklärte dem Ladenbesitzer die Zaubersprüche, die er kannte, um die Echtheit und das Alter eines Buches zu bestimmen. Er zählte verschieden Eigenschaften bekannter Zauberbuchdrucker des Mittelalters auf und schaffte es, eine alte keltische Pergamentrolle von einer Fälschung zu unterscheiden.

Erst als ihm Windwood ein schwarzes Buch mit einem Schloss gab und ihn bat, das Buch zu öffnen, hielt er inne. Das schwarze Leder war ohne jede Beschriftung oder Verzierung und der massive Verschluss hatte keine Öffnung für einen Schlüssel. Vorsichtig berührte Remus das Buch und es gab ihm ein seltsames Gefühl, so als würde es ihm unterbewusst sagen, dass er nicht befugt war, es anzufassen. Remus legte das Buch wieder auf den Tisch und blickte auf.

„Und Junge, willst du nicht wenigstens versuchen das Buch zu öffnen?" fragte Windwood mit deutlicher Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme. Remus schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Er hatte das große Bedürfnis sich zu beweisen und zu versuchen das Buch zu öffnen, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wusste genau, dass solche unüberlegten Handlungen gefährlich sein konnten. Er konnte sich daran erinnern mal von einem Buch gelesen zu haben, das unerwünschte Leser blind machte.

„Nein, ich kann es nicht öffnen." sagte er mit fester Stimme.

„Und warum nicht? Du hast es ja nicht einmal probiert." stocherte der alte Mann.

„Das Buch gibt mir ein seltsames Gefühl und ich weiß weder, woher es kommt noch, wer es geschrieben hat. Der Verschluss deutet darauf hin, dass sich jemand sehr große Mühe gegeben hat, das Buch verschlossen zu halten. Es könnten versteckte Abwehrzauber auf dem Verschluss liegen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich will mich nicht verletzten." erklärte Remus wahrheitsgemäß.

„Aber du würdest es versuchen wollen?" fragte Windwood mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Natürlich!" antwortete Remus sofort. „Mit genügend Zeit und Recherche würde ich es natürlich versuchen, aber nicht so. Nicht so unvorbereitet."

Windwoods Lächeln breitete sich aus. „Sehr gut, Junge. Das waren genau die Antworten, die ich hören wollte. Nur ein Idiot hätte versucht, das Buch ohne genügend Informationen zu öffnen. Hättest du es versucht, dann hättest du dir selbst unnötig Schmerzen verursacht." Windwood begann, ein Formular mit seinem Zauberstab auszufüllen. Als er fertig war, reichte er es Remus. Es war sein Arbeitsvertrag. „Leider kann ich dir nicht besonders viel zahlen, Junge. Siebzehn Galleonen in der Woche."

„Das ist schon okay, ich brauche nicht viel und kann auch nicht gerade wählerisch sein." antwortete Remus. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo ich vielleicht ein Zimmer mieten kann? Ein billiges, wo die Leuten nicht so… Sie wissen schon…" Remus brach ab.

„Du hast keine Bleibe?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jedenfalls keine feste. Ich wohne gerade im Tropfenden Kessel."

„Du kannst hier ein Zimmer haben. Ich pachte das ganze Haus, musst du wissen. Wir treffen eine Abmachung. Du kannst hier wohnen, dafür übernimmst du den Haushalt. Ein alter Mann wie ich tut sich schwer mit Hausarbeit."

Remus strahlte. „Kein Problem."

„Dann hätten wir ja alles geklärt." Remus unterschrieb den Vertrag und Windwood kopierte ihn mit dem Duplikationszauber. „So… eine Kopie für das Ministerium. Ich werde ein Extraschreiben dazulegen in dem ich bestätige, dass ich weiß, dass du ein Werwolf bist." Remus schob Windwood seinen Werwolf-Pass hinüber. Windwood nahm ihn entgegen und blickt herablassend darauf. „Man könnte meinen, das Ministerium hätte Besseres zu tun. Hier ist noch die Kopie für dich. Hol doch deine Sachen und ich kümmere mich um den restlichen Papierkram."

Remus brauchte keine zwanzig Minuten, da hatte er schon seine ganzen Sachen gepackt und bezahlte an der Bar bei Tom die Zimmermiete der letzten Tage. Sein Geld war zwar nun fast aufgebraucht, aber es würde bestimmt noch reichen, um diesen Monat über die Runden zu kommen. Er verkleinerte seinen Koffer und verließ mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln den Tropfenden Kessel in Richtung der Winkelgasse. Schon eine halbe Stunde später stand er wieder in der Nocturn-Gasse vor dem Laden von Mr. Windwood. Er sah auf das große Schild über der Eingangstür.

Obscure Windwood's Bookshop of the Dark Arts

Remus nickte zu sich selbst und öffnete dann die Tür, um in sein neues Zuhause einzutreten. „Mr. Windwood, ich bin wieder da!" rief er durch den Laden.

„Ich bin in meinem Büro, Remus."

Das Haus war in zwei Bereiche aufgeteilt. Der vordere Teil beherbergte den Laden, Mr. Windwoods Büro, das Lager und einen Raum mit Vitrinenschränken, in denen die besonders seltenen und wertvollen Bücher unter Verschluss gehalten wurden. Mr. Windwood zeigte Remus alles und warnte ihn, den Raum mit den seltenen Büchern nicht allein zu betreten, da das Zimmer mit vielen Schutzzaubern belegt war. Im hinteren Teil des Hauses befanden sich im Erdgeschoss die kleine Küche und ein kleines Wohnzimmerchen. Im ersten Stock waren Mister Windwoods Schlafzimmer, ein Gästezimmer und das Bad. Das Dachgeschoss sollte Remus bewohnen.

Sein Zimmer war ein bisschen größer als das Zimmer, das er in der Pension von Mrs. Patton angemietet hatte und eine Tür führte in ein kleines Bad. Remus grinste. Im Zimmer standen bis auf zwei Stühle und einem Tisch keine Möbel.

„Etwas spärlich eingerichtet, muss ich sagen…" kommentierte der Ladenbesitzer das Zimmer. „Und ziemlich staubig." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn ein paar Mal. Es erschienen Besen, Putzlappen und ein Wischmopp und machten sich an die Arbeit. „Am besten, du stellst deine Sache erst mal vor der Tür ab." Remus befolgte die Anweisung und folgte Mr. Windwood dann in die Küche.

„Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, dass das Zimmer nur noch so spärlich möbliert ist." sagte Windwood und setzte sich. „Am besten, wir verkleinern die Möbel aus dem Gästezimmer. Es wurde sowieso seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr benutzt."

„Machen Sie sich bitte keine Umstände. Ich kann einen Stuhl in eine Matratze verwandeln."

„Unsinn." Windwood winkte ab. „Lass uns zu Abend essen. Dann verkleinern wir die Möbel und du kannst dich oben einrichten. Einverstanden?"

„Wie Sie wollen, Meister." sagte Remus lächelnd. Windwood lachte kurz bevor er antwortete:

„So will ich das hören, Junge."

**Moon nooM**

_Ein paar Tage später_

Einkaufen in der Nocturn-Gasse war seltsam. Remus hatte sich einen Moment lang gefragt, ob man in einer solchen Einkaufstrasse überhaupt Lebensmittel bekam, die zum Essen und nicht für irgendeinen Zaubertrank gedacht waren. Zu seiner Überraschung gab es tatsächlich ein paar Geschäfte, in denen man Lebensmittel kaufen konnte. Als er aber sah, dass das frische Gemüse neben den getrockneten Echsenschwänzen lag, verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Laden. Das war ja einfach nur noch eklig. Remus durchquerte mit schnellen Schritten den Weg hin zur Winkelgasse. Die Nocturn-Gasse war vielleicht in einigen Aspekten nicht so, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte. Nicht alle Ladenbesitzen und Kunden waren alte hässliche Hexen und Zauberer, die einem Böses wollten. Oder korrupte, gierige Kunden auf ihrer Suche nach illegalen Produkten. Aber die hiesigen Lebensmittelgeschäfte waren einfach nichts für ihn. Wie konnte er, ohne das ihm schlecht wurde, Salat aus einem Salatkopf machen, der unter mehreren Mumienteilen gelegen hatte?

Remus erledigte seine Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zurück. In einer Stunde würden Mr. Windwood und er den Laden öffnen und Remus wollte vorher noch frühstücken. Er war gerade in die Nocturn-Gasse eingebogen, da kam eine Gruppe von sechs Männern auf ihn zu. Remus versuchte, ihnen Platz zu machen, aber die Sechs schienen es darauf angelegt zu haben, Remus anzurempeln. Eine Schulter traf ihn hart und er stolperte. Remus fiel hin und seine Einkäufe verteilten sich auf dem Boden. Die Packung mit den Eiern ging kaputt und die Früchte rollten über den Boden.

„Autsch…" Remus richtete sich wieder auf und rieb sich seine Ellbogen. Er hatte Schmerzen in den Knien und seine Hände waren blutig.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinläufst, du Idiot?" keifte einer der Männer.

„Ja, hast wohl was auf den Augen… blödes Arschloch." zischte ein anderer. Remus ließ den Kopf sinken. „Hast du was? Willst du dich nicht mal entschuldigen, du kleiner Penner." Der Dritte trat nach einem Apfel und traf Remus mit diesem im Gesicht. Die anderen fingen an zu lachen.

Das boshafte Lachen erinnerte Remus an früher. An seine Kindheit, als die anderen Kinder ihn auslachten, weil er Angst vor der Dunkelheit hatte. Sie hatten ihn Heulsuse genannt. Er erinnerte sich an die Sticheleinen der älteren Schüler in Hogwarts, bis James und Sirius ihn verteidigten. Remus hasste das Gefühl, sich minderwertig zu fühlen. Trotzdem ließ er weiterhin seine Augen gesenkt und kämpfte die Wut hinunter.

„Entschuldigung." flüsterte er und hoffte, die Typen würden einfach verschwinden.

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben." meinte der erste, der gesprochen hatte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Remus' Gesicht. „Das nächste Mal werde ich andere Seiten aufziehen. Also verpiss dich."

Die Männer drehten sich um und gingen. Während sie in Richtung Winkelgasse verschwanden, konnte man noch ihre Stimmen hören. „Hast du das gesehen?"

„Was für eine Lusche. Ein richtiges Weichei."

„Garantiert so ein Schlammblut."

Remus rappelte sich auf und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, um die Lebensmittel, die sich über den Boden verteilt hatten, aufzusammeln. Er war gerade dabei, die Eier wieder ganz zu zaubern, als er leise Schritte hörte. Er blickte auf und sah in das Gesicht von Mister Windwood. auf dessen Gesicht sich Mitleid spiegelte, aber auch Zorn und Enttäuschung. Er half Remus beim Aufsammeln und zusammen gingen sie zurück in das Geschäft. Remus behagte die Stille überhaupt nicht.

Immer noch ohne ein Wort aßen sie ihr Frühstück. Die Stille bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Schweigend schloss Mr. Winwood die Ladentür auf. Remus wischte gerade den Tresen, als der alte Zauberer das Wort an ihn richtete:

„Verkaufe dich niemals unter Wert!". Remus blickte dem Meister in die Augen und in ihnen konnte er eine Warnung sehen. „In dieser Welt, gibt es viele Sorten von Zauberern, Remus. Gehöre niemals, niemals zu der Sorte, die sich behandeln lässt wie Dreck!" Remus ließ seinen Kopf sinken, nickte aber. „Hast du verstanden, Remus?"

„Ja."

„Zeig mal deine Hände…" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen streckte Remus seinem Meister die Hände entgegen.

**Moon nooM**

Zwei Tage später

„Das war heute mal wieder ein ereignisloser Tag." meinte Mr. Windwood, als er den Laden schloss. Remus ließ den Besen mit einem Zauber das Erdgeschoss fegen, während er ein paar kleine Kisten öffnete, die die Eulenpost am Nachmittag gebracht hatte.

„So schlimm fand ich es gar nicht." sagte Remus und öffnete vorsichtig eine der Kisten.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du dich nicht so viele Jahre mit diesen Stümpern herumschlagen musstest." Remus lachte. Mr. Windwood mochte kaum einen seiner Kunden. Jedenfalls keinen von denen, die Remus bisher gesehen hatte. „Und sind es die russischen Fluchbücher, die ich bestellt hatte?" Remus holte zwei sehr alte Bücher aus der Kiste und legte sie auf den Tresen. Er las über das Pergament, dass mit in der Kiste gelegen hatte.

„Ja, das sind sie." Windwood kam zu ihm an den Tresen und begann die Bücher auszupacken.

„Ein Schnäppchen", meinte er, zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Ich erzählte dir später, wie ich sie bekommen habe. Aber vorher geh´ doch bitte zur Eulenpost und schicke unserem werten Mr. Ferguson eine Nachricht, dass seine Bestellung angekommen ist. Accio Brief!" Der Brief kam in seine ausgestreckte Hand geflogen und er übergab ihn Remus.

„Kein Problem. Ich wollte selbst noch einen Brief abschicken."

Remus schlendert gemütlich die Winkelgasse hinab, nachdem er den Brief an den Kunden und seinen eigenen Brief an Lily abgeschickt hatte. Er macht einen kurzen Halt bei dem kleinen Süßigkeitenladen und kaufte sich eine kleine Portion seiner Lieblingsbonbons, bevor einen seinen Weg zurück in Nocturn-Gasse antrat. Er war keine hundert Meter von seinem Laden entfernt und steckte gerade sich genussvoll ein Bonbon in den Mund, als er die Stimmen der Männer hörte.

„Sieh an wer da läuft, unser tollpatschiges Dummchen." lachte der eine und seine Kumpels stimmten ein. Die Gruppe stand am Eingang zu einer Sackgasse. Remus wand sich ab.

„Oh, er hat Angst. Was für eine Tussi. Hey, hast du überhaupt einen Schwanz zwischen den Beinen?" grunzte ein anderer. Wieder lachten alle. Die anderen Passanten auf der Straße schienen die Szene gar nicht zu sehen. Remus ballte die Fäuste. Er blickte auf die Stelle, wo der er vor ein paar Tagen gelegen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Scham, die er gefühlt hatte. Er presste die Zähne aufeinander und zerbiss das Bonbon im Mund. Seine vorsichtige und besorgte Seite ermahnte ihn, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er solle einfach weitergehen und hoffen, dass diese Männer ihn ignorieren würden.

„Du hast recht Mann, die kleine Memme hat die Hosen gestrichen voll."

Man konnte einen kleinen Knall hören und die Männer flogen rücklings in die Sackgasse hinein. Einer landete in den Mülltonnen, drei wurden gegen die Wand geschleudert. Die zwei anderen rutschten über den Boden, bis sie am Ende der Sackgasse von einer Mauer gestoppt wurden?. Unter lautem Stöhnen und Fluchen rappelten sie sich auf. „Verdammt…" Einer von ihnen schaffte es, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lassen, Arschloch." zischte Remus, der am Eingang der Sackgasse stand. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf die Männer gerichtete. Die Gasse war dunkel und das Licht von der Hauptstraße umrahmte Remus und legte sein Gesicht in Schatten. Andernfalls hätten die Männer in gelbe Augen geblickt, Wolfsaugen.

Mit einem Schlenker flog der Zauberstab des Mannes aus seiner Hand in Remus'. Der ließ den Stab verächtlich fallen und trat mit dem Fuß darauf.

„Sprecht ihr mich je wieder an, dann werde ich sehr ungemütlich. Habt ihr verstanden?" Es war nur Gemurmel zu hören. „Ich sagte, habt ihr verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir." sagte alle durcheinander. Remus grinste böse.

„Noch einen schönen Tag die Herren." Er drehte sich um und ging.

Als er die kleine Küche im hinteren Teil des Hauses betrat, saß Mr. Windwood schon am Tisch. Der Tisch war zum Tee gedeckt und der alte Zauberer füllte beiden Tassen.. Remus setzte sich. Windwood lächelte zufrieden, während er an dem heißen Tee nippte.

„Und? Wie fühlst du dich, Junge?" fragte er.

„Gut." Bestätigte Remus. „Unglaublich gut."

**Moon nooM**

tbc.

Kleine Info zu Remus´ Gehalt. Ich habe mit der Umrechnung 1Galleone 7,39€ gerechnet. Remus bekommt also ungefähr 125€ in der Woche, also ein ungefähres Monatsgehalt von 500€. Das mag ja nicht viel sein, aber man muss bedenken, dass diese Szene vor mehr 20 Jahren spielt. Also noch zu DM Zeiten und ich habe so grob mit dem Geld gerechnet, das man so als Azubi kriegt.

**x x x x x**

Toyo: Ahh... und Ostern ist schon wieder vorbei.

Remus: Das ist auch gut so. Du hast zu viel Schokolade gegessen.

Toyo: Das sag der Richtige. _über die Schulter guck und Remus beim Schoki essen sehe_ Der will das Zeug nur für sich haben... gieriger Werwolf...

Remus: Das habe ich gehört!


	6. Be A Wolf Among Dogs

_**The Fullmoon Syndrome**_

**x x x x x**

by Toyo Malloy

**x**

Chapter Seven: Be A Wolf Among Dogs

**x x x**

Sonntag. Remus saß mit richtig guter Laune am Frühstückstisch. Heute war er bei James und Lily eingeladen. Es war das erste richtige Treffen, das sie haben würden seit der Abschlussfeier in Hogwarts.

„Du scheinst guter Laune zu sein, Junge," meinte Windwood und lächelte über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Ich treffe mich heute mit meinen Freunden. Ich bin nur guter Laune," antwortete Remus.

„Das Treffen das du erwähnt hattest?" Remus nickte. „So so. Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß. Aber denk daran, dass heute Abend die Lieferung kommt und wir sie noch inspizieren müssen," erinnerte ihn sein Meister.

„Keine Angst. Ich werde rechtzeitig wieder hier sein."

„Wo kann ich dich notfalls erreichen?" fragte der alte Mann.

„Potter, Gordic's Hollow. Das ist die Adresse." Remus schob Windwood ein kleines Stück Pergament mit der Adresse entgegen. Windwood nahm es und blickte darauf.

„Potter? Irgendwoher kenne ich den Namen…." Windwood strich sich über den Bart. „Ich glaube ich kannte seinen Großvater oder Urgroßvater. William Potter, glaube ich hieß er… oder war es Winston Potter? Ich weiß es nicht mehr."

Remus grinste. Er fand das Gesicht seines Meisters immer besonders witzig, wenn er versuchte, sich zwanghaft an etwas zu erinnern.

**Moon nooM**

Remus beendete sein Frühstück mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Windwood erinnerte ihn noch einmal daran, auch ja rechtzeitig zurück zu kommen. Danach erhob er sich ebenfalls und verschwand in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Remus räumte das Geschirr weg, nachdem er es gesäubert hatte, und streifte sich dann seinen alten Ausgehumhang über. Dann verließ er das Haus durch die Hintertür. Er lief die nun bekannten Straßen und Gasen entlang bis er auf die Winkelgasse stieß. Hier ließ sich Remus von der geschäftigen Masse mitreißen, bis hin zu Brendas Blumengeschäft. Er kaufte einen Strauß Sommerblumen und desapparierte noch im Geschäft.

**Moon nooM**

Ein lauer Wind wehte und die Sonne schien warm. Besser: Es versprach, ein schöner Tag zu werden, als Remus den kleinen Kieselweg zu dem Haus von James Potter in Gordic's Hollow entlang ging. Vor der Tür hielt er inne, atmete einmal tief durch, aufgeregt, seine Freunde wieder zu sehen und schellte.

Er konnte die Schritte hören und wusste genau, wer ihm die Tür öffnen würde. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Remus sah nur für einen kurzen Moment ein Paar grüner Augen, bevor Lily sich ihm um den Hals warf.

„Hey, nicht so hastig." Er umfing sie mit den Armen und drückte sie fest.

„Oh Remus, ich wusste, dass du es schaffst. Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

„Hey, lass´ von Moony auch noch etwas für uns übrig," meinte eine Stimme hinter Lily. James war in den Flur getreten und sah ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an. „Machst du mir gerade meine Verlobte abspenstig?" witzelte er.

„Für unseren Moony würde jede Frau ihren Ehemann verlassen." Sirius Black stand neben James, den Arm um die Schulter des Hausherrn gelegt.

Alle lachten. Lily zog Remus in das Haus. Die vier gingen ins Wohnzimmer, in dem schon ein kleiner Tisch mit Kaffee und Kuchen gedeckt war.

„Wo ist denn Peter?" fragte Remus, etwas irritiert, das ihr Hogwarts- Freund und Marauder-Mitglied nicht zu ihrem Zusammen kommen erschienen war.

„Keine Ahnung. Die letzte Zeit war es fast unmöglich ihn zu erwischen. Immer auf Achse der gute Wurmschwanz. Ich glaube, er macht im Moment die Reise, die er schon seit langem geplant hatte," sagte Sirius und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen.

„Vielleicht. Wo, sagte er, wollte er hin?" fragte James nach.

„Ich glaube er sagte etwas von Indien oder so…" antwortete Remus seufzend. „Jedenfalls schade, dass er nicht da ist."

James und Sirius begannen von ihrem Auroren-Training zu erzählen. Wie es schien, waren sie an einen Ausbilder geraten, der ihre Mätzchen alles andere als zu schätzen wusste. Mad-Eye Moody war kein Unbekannter und Remus erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an das magische Auge, das unkontrolliert herumrollte und sich ganz unabhängig von seinen echten Auge bewegte. Geschichten über seine paranoiden Handlungen waren berühmtberüchtigt.

„Na ja, der Mann hört sich wirklich unangenehm an. Aber er ist einer der Besten. Wenigsten bekommt ihr eine anständige Ausbildung," meinte Remus.

„Hast du eine Ahnung!" kommentierte Sirius.

„Aber nun genug von unserem Psychopathen Wir sind eher daran interessiert, was die letzten Tage mit dir passiert ist. Deine Eule war, wenn man das so ausdrücken kann, nicht gerade informativ."

Remus sah ein bisschen verlegen zu Boden. Einen Moment lang suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, um seine Situation zu erklären. „Es war eigentlich purer Zufall. Ich stand im Laden und habe mir ein paar Bücher angesehen, da kam auf einmal ein Kunde herein und …" Remus erzählte wie der fremde Kunde ihn für Windwoods neuen Mitarbeiter gehalten hatte, von seiner Beratung und wie er anschließend seinen Job bekommen hatte. Lily und Sirius hörten interessiert zu, doch James' Gesicht schien sich während Remus' Erzählung immer mehr zu verfinstern. Als er mit seiner Geschichte fertig war, umarmte ihn Lily und Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. James aber blieb sitzen.

„Was ist los, James? Freust du dich nicht für Remus?" fragte Lily besorgt. Remus begann etwas nervös auf seinem Sessel herumzurutschen.

„Damit ich das richtig verstehe, Remus," begann James ernst, „du sprichst hier vom Frederic Windwoods Laden!" Remus nickte und James schüttelte nur den Kopf. Lily und Sirius sahen James fragend an. „Es gibt nur einen einzigen Laden für magische Bücher in London mit einem Besitzer namens Windwood und das ist das ‚Obscure' in der Nocturn-Gasse."

„Nocturn-Gasse?" fragte Sirius und auch Lily blickte Remus ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an. „Nocturn-Gasse, Moony ! Was bei Merlins Bart willst du denn da?" Sirius' Gesicht verfinsterte sich wie das von James.

„Wolltest du uns da etwa verheimlichen?" fragte Lily, ein bisschen enttäuscht.

„Es ist ein guter Job und die Arbeit ist interessant. Mister Windwood ist ein kluger Mann. Ich werde bei ihm einiges lernen können und er mag mich," verteidigte sich Remus.

„‚Obscure' ist ein Laden für Schwarze Magie, Remus. Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst: Pack dein Sachen, verschwinde dort so schnell wie möglich und such dir irgendwo anders eine Stelle." James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er sah Remus, wie dieser fand, ein bisschen von oben herab an.

„Und was rätst du mir dann, Krone?" fragte Remus wütend. Er hatte sich nach vorne gelehnt und blickte James und Sirius herausfordernd an. „Soll ich vielleicht auf der Straße leben, oder vielleicht hier einziehen und als Haushaltshilfe arbeiten?"

„Sei nicht so aggressiv, Remus. Du könntest dir doch einfach eine andere Stelle suchen. Du bist schließlich nicht dumm. Warum sich mit dieser Sache belasten. Der Ruf des Ladens kann dir dein Leben lang nachhängen." Selbst Sirius und Lily schienen von James Antwort etwas überrascht, Remus aber ließ sich nicht irritieren.

„Du hast Recht, James. Ich bin nicht blöd. Ich habe einen hervorragenden Abschluss, aber leider interessiert das niemanden, der das hier sieht." Remus zückte seinen Werwolf-Pass aus der Tasche und schob ihn James über den Tisch. „Für die meisten, die das da gesehen haben, bin ich nur ein Monster mit einer Nummer, das durch seine Ausbildung nur noch gefährlicher ist. Glaubst du Florish & Blotts nehmen mich, wenn ich ihnen diesen Wisch gezeigt habe."

James besah sich den Pass einige Momente bevor er ihn von Tisch hob. Er hatte Lily von dem Pass erzählen hören, das Dokument aber selbst nie selbst gesehen.

„Das Ding hatte ich fast vergessen," meinte Sirius.

„Du kannst dir das vielleicht leisten, Tatze, aber ich nicht," antwortete Remus seufzend.

„Du musst das immer vorzeigen, nicht wahr?" fragte James. Man konnte an seinem Gesicht sehen, dass ihm seine Worte von eben Leid taten. Remus nickte. Einen Moment lang schwiegen alle. Schließlich nahm Sirius James den Pass aus der Hand und sah ihn sich an.

„Mister Windwood hat mich trotz des Ganzen eingestellt. Das ist eine Chance! So eine werde ich nie wieder bekommen. Ich habe da keine Illusionen." Remus seufzte. Sirius reichte ihm den Pass zurück und er ließ ihn ohne einen weiteren Blick darauf in der Tasche verschwinden.

Es herrschte ein ungemütliche Stille. James und Sirius schienen hin und her gerissen wegen Remus' Situation. Einerseits gefiel es ihnen nicht, dass Remus in einem solchen Milieu arbeitete. Andererseits wussten sie aber genau, dass die Chance für Remus mehr als gering war, anderswo eine Arbeit zu bekommen. Remus schwankte zwischen Ärger und Verständnis. Klar würden seine Freunde einige Zeit lang brauchen, um sich mit der Tatsache anzufreunden, dass Remus an einem Ort arbeitete, der mit den Dunklen Künsten zu tun hatte. Er kannte die Propaganda des Ministeriums und der Dunkle Lord ließ mit seinen Aktionen diese Branche auch nicht im besten Licht erscheinen. James und Sirius wurden zu Auroren ausgebildet und das auch noch unter Mad-Eye Moody. Ihre Ablehnung gegenüber allem Dunklen war daher fast naturgegeben. Trotzdem hatte er sich von seinen Freunden etwas mehr Unterstützung und Verständnis erwartet. Lily ließ ihren Blick zwischen den Dreien wandern.

„Es ist gut, dass du jetzt Arbeit hast," meinte sie mit einem Mal. „Immerhin ist es dein Spezialgebiet. Du warst in DADA schon immer gut und der Job scheint interessant zu sein. Wie ist dieser Mister Windwood denn? Ist er nett zu dir?" Remus blickte Lily einen Moment lang überrascht an. Dann musste er über Lilys Gewohnheit lächeln, immer die positive Seite an den Dingen zu sehen.

„Er ist sehr nett. Er hat mir auch ein Zimmer bei sich im Haus gegeben. Wir kommen gut miteinander aus. Und er ist sehr kompetent. Ich glaube, ich werde noch eine Menge bei ihm lernen können." James und Sirius folgten dem Gespräch sichtlich angespannt.

„Dann werde ich mal vorbeikommen. Vielleicht finde ich ein interessantes Buch das ich mir kaufen kann," warf Lily ein.

„Du setzt keinen Fuß in die Nocturn-Gasse, Lily," grollte James. „Es ist nicht sicher. Nicht in diesen Zeiten."

„Sei nicht so arrogant, James. Ich weiß, dass es nicht sicher ist. Deshalb gehe ich ja davon aus, dass du mich begleiten wirst, oder?" Lily warf James einen herausfordernden Blick zu. Remus und Sirius grinsten. Es war immer schön mit anzusehen, wie Lily James unter Kontrolle hatte. „Hast du nichts zu sagen, James?"

„Schon gut, Inquisitor Lily. Alles was du willst," murrte James. Er fand es nicht besonders witzig, dass Lily ihn vor seinen Freunden heruntermachte. „Okay, wir gehen hin. Wann hast du denn Zeit, Remus?"

„Och, mir ist es immer Recht. Wie wäre es denn nächste Woche oder so!" Lily strahlte.

Der Mittag verging ohne jeden Zwischenfall. Trotzdem hatte Remus immer noch den Nachgeschmack ihrer Diskussion im Mund. Lily begann über dem Mittagessen von ihrer Arbeit in St. Mungo zu erzählen. Remus, der eigentlich nicht zart besaitet war, fragte sich, wie Lily mit diesem ganzen Kram umgehen konnte. Alleine wenn Remus daran dachte, was Professor Flitwick ihnen über die möglichen Unfälle beim Apparieren erzählt hatte wurde ihm schon ganz anders. Eine Sache war klar: Heiler wäre nichts für ihn.

Etwas später am Nachmittag führten Lily und James Remus durch ihr Haus. Es war schön und heimelig. Remus gefiel es auf Anhieb. Die letzte Tür, die sie für ihn öffneten, war das Kinderzimmer. Obwohl James und Lily noch keine Kinder in Planung hatten, war das Zimmer schon ein wenig dekoriert. Remus betrachtete die Wände. Jede Wand zeigte das Bild einer Landschaft zu einer anderen Jahreszeit. Durch die Bilder tollten vier Tiere. Ein Hirsch, eine großer schwarzer Hund, eine Wolf und eine kleine Ratte. Remus war gerührt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dem Kind hier gefallen wird." schmunzelte er.

**Moon nooM**

„Musst du schon gehen, Remus?" fragte James, als sich Remus gegen 17 Uhr verabschiedete. Remus griff nach seinem Ausgehumhang und warf ihn sich um.

„Leider. Ich wäre ja gerne noch zum Abendessen geblieben, aber die Arbeit ruft. Mr. Windwood erwartet heute Abend noch eine Lieferung von bestellten Büchern. Sie müssen noch geprüft werden, bevor wir sie zum Verkauf einsortieren können. Das ist noch ein schönes Stück Arbeit," seufzte Remus. Er wäre wirklich viel lieber noch geblieben, aber da ließ sich nun mal nichts machen.

Sirius schmunzelte. „Doch, du scheinst wirklich den perfekten Job für dich gefunden zu haben. Ich meine, was macht unser kleiner Remus denn lieber, als sich mit Büchern zu umgeben."

„Ja, das ist was Wahres dran," fügte James grinsend an.

„Ihr seid ja so witzig. Ehrlich, ich würde lachen, wenn ich könnte," murrte Remus. Er hasste es, als Bücherwurm klassifiziert zu werden. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit zwar wirklich mit Büchern, aber er hatte auch ein Privatleben... jedenfalls würde er wieder eines haben, sobald sich alles eingependelt hatte.

„Lasst Remus in Frieden und deckt lieber schon mal den Tisch fürs Abendessen." Remus verabschiedete sich von Sirius und James und Lily brachte ihn zur Haustür.

„Das war ein schöner Tag," meinte Lily.

„Du hast Recht. Ich hab´ das vermisst. Unsere Gruppe, unser Zusammensein. Das hat mir richtig gut getan." Lily lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Ich freue mich schon, dich dann mal auf der Arbeit zu besuchen."

Beide verabschiedeten sich und Remus desapparierte hinter der Gartentür.

**Moon nooM**

Remus apparierte vor dem Portal zur Winkelgasse. Er tippte gerade die Kombination mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Ziegelsteine, als es anfing zu regnen. Die Steine machten den Weg zur Winkelgasse frei, und die vereinzelten Tropfen wurden zu einem starken Regen. „Mist," dachte Remus bei sich. Hätte er nicht noch Pergament und Tinte kaufen müssen, hätte er direkt vor den Laden apparieren können. Der Einkauf dauerte nicht lange, aber der Regen war stärker geworden. Remus lief mit schnellen Schritten durch die Winkelgasse, hin zum Eingang der Nocturn-Gasse. Er zog seinen Ausgehumhang dabei über den Kopf, um nicht komplett nass zu werden. Er war gerade dabei, hastig in den Durchgang zu treten, als er mit etwas zusammenstieß und zu Boden fiel.

„Au!" stieß er aus als er mit dem Hintern auf den harten und nassen Boden aufschlug. Der Umhang rutschte von seinem Kopf und der Regen durchnässte in Sekundenschnelle sein Haar. Remus blickte auf. Aus dem Schatten des Durchganges trat eine Gestalt hervor, eine männliche Gestalt komplett eingehüllt von einem schwarzen Umhang mit tiefer Kapuze. Man konnte das Gesicht des Mannes nicht erkennen. „Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen. Ist Ihnen was passiert?" fragte Remus und versuchte, wieder aufzustehen. Er rutschte jedoch in einer Pfütze aus und ging erneut zu Boden. "Au…"

Als Remus seinen Blick wieder auf den Fremden richtete sah er, wie dieser ihm eine Hand zur Hilfe entgegenstreckte. Remus nahm sie dankbar an und ließ sich hochziehen.

„Mir ist nichts passiert. Aber Sie scheint es erwischt zu haben," sagte der Mann mit einer klaren, dunklen Stimme. Diese wenigen Worten ließen Remus erschaudern. Seine Knie wurden weich und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

„Ähm, schon gut. Nichts passiert. Ich war unvorsichtig. Es war meine Schuld." Remus kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Schon gut. Es ist ja nichts passiert." Diese Stimme. Seine Wangen wurden mit einem Mal heiß und Remus wusste, dass er rot wurde wie eine Tomate. Ihm fehlten die Worte. „Einen schönen Tag noch." Der Mann im schwarzen Umhang ging um ihn herum und verschwand in dem dichtem Regen.

„Ihnen auch noch einen schönen Tag," flüsterte Remus, als der Mann schon aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Einige Augenblicke sah er noch in die Richtung in die der Mann verschwunden war.

Es war purer Zufall, dass Remus, als er sich umdrehte, etwas am Boden glänzen sah. Er bückte sich um es aufzuheben. Es war eine Taschenuhr. Silberfarben, mit einer Gravur. Etwas irritiert über seinen Fund und in Eile durch den starken Regen, ließ Remus steckte die Uhr ein und setzte seine Weg fort. Seine Gedanken kreisten um den Fremden. Auch wenn er sein Gesicht nicht hatte sehen können, hatte Remus doch sein Herz gespürt, wie es diesem Mann entgegengeschlagen hatte.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. James und Sirius hatten Recht, ihn einen romantischen Idioten zu nennen. Patschnass betrat er die Küche durch den Hintereingang.

„Mr. Windwood! Ich bin wieder da," rief Remus. Als er in der Küche stand, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Trocknungszauber. Er schüttelte sich und ihm war immer noch kalt. Mr. Windwood steckte seinen Kopf in die Küche.

„Ah Remus, da bist du ja. Sehr gut. Die Lieferung ist vor einer halben Stunde gekommen." Remus nickte.

„Ich ziehe mir nur schnell etwas Wärmeres an. Ich bin vom Regen überrascht worden."

„Tu, das Junge und kommt dann in mein Büro."

„Okay."

Remus ging in sein Zimmer und suchte in seinem Kleiderschrank nach einem wärmeren Pullover. Er zog einen braunen Rollkragenpullover heraus, den noch seine Mutter für ihn gemacht hatte und zog sich um. Als er seinen Ausgehumhang aufhängte, fiel ihm auf einmal wieder ein, dass er ja etwas eingesteckt hatte. Er zog die Taschenuhr aus der Umhangstasche.

Sie war ein schönes und edles Stück. Der Deckel zeigte das Bild einer großen Schneeflocke, sehr fein und detailgenau ausgearbeitet. Er drückte auf den kleinen Knopf und die Uhr öffnete sich. Das Ziffernblatt war weiß, wieder mit einer Schneeflocke verziert, die Zahlen kursiv und in alter Schrift. Die Zeiger waren schön und edel. Ohne jeden Zweifel war die Uhr einen gut gefüllten Beutel Galleonen wert. Die Innenseite des Deckels zierte eine Inschrift:

„_Wer in einer klaren Schneenacht spazieren geht, wird sich nie verirren, denn seine Spuren im puren Weiß führen ihn wieder sicher nach Hause."_

Remus lächelte. Er legte die Uhr auf seinen Nachttisch und verließ dann das Zimmer. Während er die Treppen hinunterging, dachte er an den Fremden im schwarzen Umhang, die Stimme, die sein Herz erfüllte hatte und er träumte, dass diese Uhr ihm gehörte. Nun hatte er ein Stück seines Unbekannten bei sich.

**Moon nooM**

tbc.

**x**

Toyo: Na, schon gespannt wer das war?

Remus: Ja, sag es! Sofort!

Toyo: x_grins_x Nö…

Remus: Ich will es aber wissen.

Toyo: Pech für dich… x_lach_x

Remus: … ATTACKE! x_anspring_x

Toyo: x_giggle_x Nein, Gnade… Gnade…


	7. Caged

**DISCLAIMER:** HP gehört JKR, WB, Bloomsbury und Konsorten. Garantiert nicht mir.

Änderung des Updates. Guckt mal ins Forum. Der Link is im Steckbrief. Sorry...

**

* * *

**

**The Fullmoon Syndrome**

**XxxXxxX **

by Toyo Malloy

**X**

Chapter Eight: Caged

**XxxX **

Die Tage nach Remus' Besuch bei seinen Freunden vergingen schnell und der erste Vollmond näherte sich. Remus brauchte nicht an den Himmel zu sehen um sich bewusst zu machen, dass der Mond voller wurde. Er spürte sein Erstarken mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Sein sowieso exzellenter Geruchsinn wurde schärfer, die Dunkelheit wich der Nachtsicht und sein sechster Sinn erwachte zu voller Stärke. Windwood schien vom herannahenden Mond wenig beeindruckt. Er wies Remus drei Tage vorher an, sich mit genügenden Heiltränken, Wundsalben und Schlaftränken einzudecken. Remus war dankbar, dass Mr. Windwood in einigen Läden für Zaubertränke in der Nocturn- Gasse Rabatte bekam, andernfalls hätte er sich wegen seiner Medizin verschuldet.

Remus begann einige der verbotenen Werwolf- Kompendien zu lesen. Hier fand er ein paar Tipps zu entspannender Meditation, Nutzung der Stärke und Informationen zu Werwolfmagie. Alles in allem war Remus recht gut auf seine erste Verwandlung außerhalb der Schule vorbereitet. Trotzdem hing der Befehl des Ministeriums über seinen Gedanken und die alte Angst kam in ihm hoch. Was würde das Ministerium mit ihm machen?

Als es Abend wurde und die Sonne begann hinter den Häusern zu verschwinden, wurde Remus zusehends unruhiger.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Junge," versuchte Windwood ihn zu beruhigen. „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein."

„Ich vertraue dem Ministerium nicht. Was werden die mit mir machen, wenn ich mich verwandelt habe?" Remus ließ die Kopf hängen. „Ich habe Angst."

Windwood schwieg. Er verstand langsam das Worte Remus nicht beruhigen würden. „Na, dann geh jetzt. Es ist besser wenn du nicht zu spät kommst." Remus nickte. Er holte seinen Ausgehumhang aus der Küche. Er musste sich regelrecht zwingen zu gehen. „Hast du die Adresse?" fragte Windwood.

„Ich habe mir das Gebäude gestern angesehen. Da ist eine Gasse, in die ich apparieren kann... Ich wollte nicht in das Gebäude... es wird ausreichen." Windwood nickte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Remus versuchte zu lächeln. Außerhalb des Geschäftes desapparierte er.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Das Gebäude sah von außen aus wie eine alte Lagerhalle. Muggel gingen daran vorbei und beachteten das seltsame Gebäude gar nicht. Remus trat aus der Gasse, in die er appariert war. Das Gebäude war mit einem Anti-Apparierungskreis gesichert. Remus vermutete, dass es im Inneren wohl einen Apparier-Raum geben musste, aber ohne ihn vorher gesehen zu haben wollte er es einfach nicht riskieren. Er ging mit schweren Schritten auf den Eingang zu. Mit jedem Schritt schien seine Beine und seine Füße schwerer zu werden. Als er die letzten Stufen hinaufstieg hatte er das Gefühl, als würden seine Füße eine Tonne wiegen. Das Quietschen der sich öffnenden Tür tat seinen Ohren weh. .Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss konnte Remus sein Gefühl nur mit einem Wort beschreiben: Eingesperrt.

„Sie wünschen bitte?" fragte eine Frau hinter dem Empfangstresen. Remus erschrak. Er hatte die Frau nicht bemerkt. Die Frau in brauner Robe mit einem locker gebunden Haarknoten ließ gerade mehrere Kisten schweben und transportierte sie so in einen kleinen Raum den Remus nicht mehr sehen konnte. Die Kisten schwebten durch die Tür und die Dame setzte sich, nach dem sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. Noch einmal sagte sie: „Sie wünschen bitte?"

„Ähm… ich bin wegen meiner Verwandlung hier," meinte Remus, der sich nicht sicher war was die Frau von ihm hören wollte.

„Ihr erstes Mal hier?" fragte sie, wenig beeindruckt, während sie begann, einige Pergamente aus einer Schublade zu kramen. Remus nickte nur. „Den Pass bitte."

Remus gab der Frau seinen verhassten Werwolf-Pass. Sie begann seine Daten zu übertragen und wie es schien eine neue Akte für ihn anzulegen. Irgendwann gab sie ihm den Pass zurück, reichte ihm einen Fragebogen zum Ausfüllen sowie einige Unterlagen. Sie deutete auf mehrere Stellen, an denen er unterschreiben sollte. „Das ist zum Ausfüllen und unterschreiben Sie hier, hier und hier." Sie reichte ihm einen Federkiel und Tinte.

Der Fragebogen war rein medizinisch und beschränkte sich auf Fragen über frühere Verletzungen nach der Verwandlung. Er beantwortete die Fragen schnell und unterschrieb die Bögen, die ihm die Empfangsdame gegeben hatte. Die Dame, Remus las auf ihrem Namensschild Mrs. Pennyfeder, reichte ihm eine Besucherausweis auf dem stand: Remus J. Lupin, WÜV-Nutzer.

„Zweites Kellergeschoss. Da hinten sind die Aufzüge." Sie deutete auf einen der Gänge. Remus nahm den Ausweis entgegen bedankte sich steif und ging.

WÜV, so fand Remus heraus, als er im zweiten Kellergeschoss aus dem Aufzug stieg, war die Abkürzung für Werwolfüberwachungs-Verfahren. Das Kellergeschoss erinnerte ihn an die Kerker in Hogwarts. Wieder gab er bei einem weiteren Angestellten seinen Werwolf-Pass und seinen Besucherausweis ab. .

„WÜV-Nutzer?" fragte der Mann.

„Ja."

„Bitte geben Sie hier Zauberstab und Wertgegenstände ab." Remus trennte sich nur ungern von seinem Zauberstab. Würde man ihn auf eventuelle Flüche testen? Er legte alles zusammen mit seiner Uhr und dem Ehering seines Vaters, den er als Andenken trug, in ein Kästchen. Der Angestellte nahm das Kästchen an sich und verschwand in einem Nebenraum. Er kam mit einer Plakette zurück und schob sie Remus über dem Tisch.

„Nummer 14. Geben Sie diese Plakette ab, wenn Sie Ihre Sachen abholen wollen." Er füllte etwas auf einem Pergament aus und fügte an: „Gehen Sie jetzt bitte in Ihren Raum. Er hat dieselbe Nummer wie Ihr Schließfach. Dort finden Sie eine Nische, in der Sie Ihre Kleidung ablegen können. Abgeschlossen wird…" Der Mann blickte auf eine seltsame Uhr, die eine Art Countdown anzeigte. „… in einer halben Stunde."

Remus ging durch den Kellergang bis zu dem Zimmer mit der Nummer 14. Er betrat ein Gelass, das vielleicht 20 Quadratmeter groß war. In einer Ecke befand sich ein kleines Fenster. Es war so verzaubert, dass man den Himmel sehen konnte. Remus stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen um hinauszusehen. Er konnte die Straße sehen, vielleicht die Illusion eines Fensters aus dem zweiten Stockwerk des Gebäudes. Der Sonnenuntergang war nahe.

Remus entdeckte die Nische in der Wand. Er zog sich aus und legte Kleidung und Schuhe zusammen mit seiner Abholmarke in die Nische. Nackt setzte er sich auf den alten Teppichboden. Dieser war das Einzige, was hier als Einrichtung gelten konnte.

Remus fühlte sich mehr als unwohl in diesem leeren Raum. Zwar hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, aber trotzdem konnte er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln beobachtet zu werden. Seine Nacktheit in dieser fremden Umgebung verschlimmerte es nur. Er fühlte sich verwundbar und hilflos. Remus hörte Schritte vom Korridor und seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Seine Tür wurde kurz geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Remus drehte sich nicht um, konnte aber hören, wie der Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde. Er wurde eingesperrt!

Remus rutschte vor das Fenster und blickte auf aus die verzauberte Fenster. Er konnte sehen, wie am Horizont über London die Sonne unterging und das bekannte Gefühl der nahenden Verwandlung machte sich in ihm breit. Die Sonne verschwand schnell und Nacht ergriff von London Besitz. Der Himmel war klar, keine Wolke zog über die Stadt. Zehn Minuten vielleicht, und die Dämmerung würde der Nacht Platz machen. Remus versuchte sich abzulenken. Morgen würde Mister Windwood ihn das erste Mal mit gefährlichen Büchern arbeiten lassen. Ein seltenes russisches Fluchbuch aus dem 17. Jahrhundert sollte geöffnet werden. Windwood wollte ihn, unter Aufsicht natürlich, daran arbeiten lassen. Darauf freute er sich schon. Vielleicht würden auch Lily und James vorbei kommen…

Der erste Schmerz kam wie gewöhnlich schnell und stechend. Er schrie, wie er es immer tat, als der erste Knochen nachgab und sich in eine neue Position verschob. Er wusste, jetzt kam nur noch Schmerz und Dunkelheit.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Moony richtete sich auf und heulte. Egal wo er hier war, es gefiel ihm nicht. Das war nicht das alte Haus, in dem er sonst immer erwachte. Hier roch es nach altem Stein. Wo waren der Hirsch, der große Hund und die Ratte, die sonst immer auf ihn warteten? Moony hielt seine Nase hoch. Nein, niemand war hier, auch keine Menschen. Der Wolf grollte und lief unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Dann unternahm er den ersten Versuch durch die Tür zu brechen. Draußen wartete die Freiheit, Beute und die Jagd. Aber die Tür gab nicht nach.

Plötzlich wurde er von etwas getroffen. Schwäche ergriff ihn und Moony ließ ein lautes Heulen los.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Remus blinzelte. Ihm war kalt und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, langsam. Erst einmal in eine sitzende Position kommen… Er blickte an sich hinab. Hier und da hatte er eine Bisswunde und seine Schulter schmerze etwas stärker, aber alles in allem hatte er schon mal schlechter ausgesehen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich wie erschlagen und saß lange einfach nur auf dem Boden und atmete tief ein und aus, während er die Augen geschlossen hielt.

Langsam schaffte er es sich aufzurichten. Er ignorierte die rauen Papiertücher, die wohl zum Abtupfen der Wunden bereitlagen und schleppte sich zu der Nische, in der er seine Kleidung abgelegt hatte. Er zog sich an und ein kriechendes Gefühl der Einsamkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Der kalte und gefühllose Raum überwältigte ihn und nachdem er seinen Umhang übergeworfen hatte stürmte er aus dem Kerkerzimmer, so schnell sein müder Körper es zuließ. Sein Herz wurde leichter, als er die Tür öffnete und auf den künstlich beleuchteten Korridor trat.

Seine Schritte hallten durch den Korridor und er blieb mit einem Ruck am Tresen des Pseudoempfangsschalters stehen. Der neue Mitarbeiter hinter dem Tresen blickte zu ihm auf. In einem genervten Tonfall fragte er:

„Ja, bitte?" Remus sagte gar nichts. Er schob seine Marke mit der Nummer 14 zu dem Mann. Der Mitarbeiter sah ihn einen Moment lang mit herablassendem Blick an bevor er aufstand um Remus' Sachen zu holen. Remus quittierte ihm die Übergabe und stürmte in Richtung des Aufzuges. Als er endlich im Erdgeschoss war, ging er sofort zur Rezeption. Hier gab er seinen Besucherausweis ab, überhörte die nichtigen Floskeln der Rezeptionsdame und trat aus dem Gebäude. In der kleinen Sackgasse in der er gestern angekommen war desapparierte er.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Remus schleppte sich die letzten Meter zur Haustür. In der Küche ließ er sich auf den erstbesten Stuhl fallen. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach neun Uhr morgens. Mr. Windwood war wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment dabei den Laden zu öffnen. Remus hätte ihm gerne geholfen, aber er fühlte sich unsagbar erschöpft. So als hätte er mehrere Tage nicht geschlafen. Er schaffte es sich mit meinem nützlichen Zauberspruch zu einer Tasse starken Kaffee zu verhelfen, doch selbst dieser half ihm nicht auf die Beine.

„Remus! Da bist du ja schon," sagte Mr. Windwood, als er die Küche betrat.

„Guten Morgen, Sir. Geben Sie mir noch 10 Minuten, dann bin ich fertig und kann Ihnen helfen." Remus versuchte aufzustehen, schaffte es aber nur sich auf den Beinen zu halten, weil er sich auf die Tischplatte stützte. Windwood beobachtete die Szene kritisch, dann machte er einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und Remus sah, wie er selbst kurz blau aufleuchtete. Er seufzte auf und Windwood bestätigte seine Vermutung mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Du wirst heute gar nichts machen. Du zeigst alle typischen Nachwirkungen von jemandem, der mit einem starken Schwächezauber belegt wurde." Windwood schnaubte kurz. „So etwas in der Art hatte ich schon erwartet."

„Es tut mit leid," flüsterte Remus.

„Red keinen Unsinn, Junge" erwiderte Windwood, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche steckte. „Besser, du ruhst dich heute aus und bist morgen wieder fähig zu arbeiten. Ich werde sehen, dass ich die Hälfte deiner Heiltränke gegen Aufpäppel-Tränke umtausche, sonst bist du die nächsten vier Tage K.O. gesetzt."

„Vielen Dank, Sir."

„Ja, ja… aber glaub nicht, dass ich dich morgen schonen werde."

**XxxxXxxxX**

Remus verbrachte den Rest des Tages zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein. In seinen Träumen lief er durch die Kerkergänge des Ministeriumsgebäudes auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang. Doch hinter jeder Tür lag nur ein weiterer Gang. Die Freiheit schien unerreichbar. Viele Male wachte er auf, schweißgebadet. Jedes Mal versuchte er wach zu bleiben aus Angst, der Traum würde zurückkehren und er würde wieder durch die kalten Kerkergänge rennen, doch die Müdigkeit war stärker und übermannt ihn immer wieder.

Als er in der Nacht erneut von dem Traum aufwachte, griff er in die Schublade und zog die Taschenuhr hervor, die er nach der Begegnung mit dem unbekannten Fremden in der Gasse gefunden hatte. Er öffnete sie. 23 Uhr 05. Sein Blick fiel auf die Inschrift und er las sie mehrmals. Seine Finger fuhren über die Gravur.

Als ihn dieses Mal die Müdigkeit übermannte, fand er sich nicht in den Gängen des Gebäudes wieder. Er war in Dunkelheit eingehüllt und es war warm und angenehm, als würde er in einem sicheren Nest liegen, beschützt und bewacht. Aus der Dunkelheit flüsterte eine tiefe sanfte Stimme zu ihm. Unsichtbare Hände berührten und liebkosten ihn liebevoll. Er war umhüllt von einem Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Den Rest der Nacht schlief er ruhig und fest.

„_Es wird alles wieder gut,_

_Lass dich fallen,_

_Ich fange dich auf,_

_Keiner wird dir schaden,_

_Ich beschütze dich,_

_Hier bist du sicher,_

_Ich bin bei dir…_"

**XxxxXxxxX**

tbc.

**X**

Remus: Man das hat ja lange gedauert.

Toyo: _seufz_ So viel zu tun... der Stress hat mich wieder...

Remus: Das wird schn wieder.

Toyo: Ehrlich?

Remus: _nickt_

Toyo: Na ja, wenn du das sagst. Ach übrigens, dein Chef hat dich vor 'ner halben Stunde gesucht.

Remus: Ups...


End file.
